Um plano quase perfeito
by Ka-Angel-s
Summary: Hinata era de longe a pessoa mais indicada para fazer parte daquele plano diabólico de Sakura e Ino. Ainda mais se o plano fosse tentar seduzir o homem mais sexy, lindo, destruidor de corações da cidade, Itachi Uchiha. Tudo perfeito, só não esperava que ela seria a próxima vitima dele. cap 11. Completa.
1. Problemas

_**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

**Um Plano quase perfeito. **

**_Capitulo 1_****_Problemas_**

Hinata sabia que era inútil continuar lendo aqueles artigos antigos de um jornal da cidade de Konoha, não iria encontrar nada que pudesse usá-la na faculdade, suspirou irritada fechou o velho livro da biblioteca da cidade, se levanto pegando suas coisas, havia poucas pessoas ali, alguns estudante da faculdade estava ali, alguns da escola local, ao sair encontrou com um professor, cumprimentou e devolveu os livros, saindo do local.

Na Rua Hinata olhou para o relógio e suspirou começando a andar, Hinata tinha cabelos negros lisos até a cintura, seus olhos perolados dava a impressão angelical na garota, com seus 23 anos ela podia muito bem passar por 18 anos, usava calça jeans com boca larga e uma blusa de alcinha lilás, com os caderno nas mãos andava em direção a sua casa, que ficava duas quadras da biblioteca, se assustando quando o celular tocou, tendo que parar para conseguir pega-lo no bolso da calça.

\- Alô? - atendeu depois de um grande sacrifício.

\- _Alô? Hinata? _\- falou uma voz feminina do outro lado da linha.

\- Sakura? Você ta bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntou preocupada ao notar a voz chorosa da amiga.

\- _Não Hinata, não está nada bem...preciso de sua ajuda. _\- a morena mais preocupada mudou o caminho que fazia, seguindo em direção a casa da amiga.

\- Estarei ai em 5 minutos, - falando isso desligou o telefone e apressou os passos.

Sakura era amiga de Hinata desde o colegial, uma mulher de 23 anos também cursando a faculdade de medicina, Sakura tinha cabelos rosas curtos, com seus olhos verdes parecendo esmeralda e um corpo bem formado deixava muitos homens loucos de desejos, e mulheres com inveja. Hinata considerava Sakura como irmã mais que a própria que tinha, sempre que amiga precisava dela ela estava lá, e vice-versa, Sakura sempre foi determinada e muito falante, quando colocava algo na cabeça era difícil alguém tirar, porém era péssima em escolher namorados, quantas vezes Hinata não enxugou as lagrimas da amiga por ter terminado um namoro, ou por descobrir que foi traída, Hinata não entendia como os homens podia trair uma mulher bonita e inteligente como Sakura. Não demorou muito Hinata já estava na escada do prédio de Sakura, tocou a campainha e esperou uns minutos, até Sakura abrir a porta, usava uma camisola rosa até os joelhos, cabelos presos e os olhos vermelhos.

\- Ai amiga... - Sakura falou abraçando Hinata e chorando mais.

\- Calma Sakura, não fica assim, vamos me conte o que houve. - Hinata entrou e se sentou no sofá ao lado da amiga, que tentava parar de chorar.

\- Foi...foi meu namorado. - começou a chorar mais. - meu ex-namorado...

\- Eu não sabia que estava namorando, pensei que era apenas...um caso. - falou a morena lembrando das conversas anteriores.

\- Sim, um caso que durou 2 meses...para mim era namorado. - falou a amiga chorando mais.

\- Ta me diga que ele te fez? - perguntou a morena.

\- Eu cheguei na casa dele ontem depois que ele chegou do trabalho, daí agente começou a brigar, por motivo besta, daí ele olhou para mim e falou que eu não valia apena, que eu só...só era uma das muitas mulheres que ele teve, e que... - voltou a chorar antes de terminar. - havia se cansado de mim.

\- Ah Sakura... - falou depois que a mulher voltou a chorar sem parar, Hinata a abraçou e entendo consolá-la. - Não fique assim, sabe que ele não te merecia...

\- Ele era tão carinhoso...me tratava muito bem...eu...eu estava realmente apaixonada por ele. - falou chorando mais.

\- Você falou isso dos últimos três caras que estava namorando. - falou a morena tentando não parecer critica.

\- Mais ele é diferente...ele é...é meu príncipe encantado. - falou chorando mais.

Hinata apenas a abraçou deixando a amiga desabafar, era o melhor a se fazer, depois que viu que a amiga estava mais calma, foi preparar um chá para acalmá-la voltando logo em seguida entregando a caneca para a amiga.

\- O que eu vou fazer Hi? Já sentiu que aquela pessoa certa chegou para você, aquela com quem você faz planos para a vida inteira, eu sonhava com nos casados, nossos filhos. - falou a amiga sonhadora.

\- Sakura você conhecia ele apenas dois meses, e já fazia planos? - perguntou incrédula.

\- Você não entende. - falou bebendo o chá.

\- Não mesmo, não entendo como consegue gostar de tantas pessoas assim tão rápido. - falou encarando a amiga.

\- Hi, você fala assim porque já teve uma experiência ruim, se fechou para o amor. - a morena balançou a cabeça negativamente.

\- Não me fechei para o amor, eu apenas acho que minha carreira é mais importante do que namoricos, isso só iria me atrapalhar, como iria conseguir estudar, trabalhar e namorar? - falou a morena se levantando e indo até a janela do apartamento da amiga.

\- Muitos fazem isso de boa, porque você seria diferente?

\- Porque não estou afim de ter algum compromisso, estou feliz como to, e outra isso não tem nada haver comigo, é você que está com problemas. - falou olhando para a rua lá em baixo.

\- Sabe..eu to com ódio dele, eu queria tanto poder fazer ele engolir aquelas palavras, fazer ele notar que perdeu. - falou com raiva.

\- Sabe que vingança nunca é a solução. - falou sem olhar para amiga, que arregalou os olhos e se levantou.

\- Hinata! - gritou a mulher fazendo a morena se assustar. - você é genial!

\- Meu Deus, quer me fazer cometer um suicido? - falou colocando uma mão no peito, e a outra se segurar na janela. - quase me faz me jogar daqui.

\- Desculpa... - falou rindo e puxando amiga para se sentar. - mais é que eu tive uma Idea maravilhosa.

\- Ai qual?

\- Vou me vingar do meu ex. - falou sorrindo meio diabólica. - vou fazer ele implorar que eu volte, fazer ele engolir tudo que disse.

\- Ta mais como iria fazer isso? - questionou a amiga seria.

\- Simples. - falou sorrindo - Vou arranjar alguém que o seduza e depois...faça o que ele fez comigo, ou... - parou de repente e olhou para amiga em sua frente,

\- O que foi? - perguntou quando ela sorriu mais ainda.

\- Você pode fazer uma matéria para acabar com a vida dele...sabe publicar um artigo...

\- Nem pensar! - falou a morena se levantando, - ficou maluca?

\- Ora porque? Hi, você é uma ótima jornalista, trabalha em uma revista onde tem o maior publico feminino...

\- Primeiro lugar, eu ainda não sou jornalista, segundo, eu trabalho como assistente, e não posso sair ai publicando essas coisas. - falou a morena indo para cozinha pegar um copo de água.

\- Mais pode pedir para alguém fazer isso... - insistiu. - Veja pode colocar uma matéria assim, "Como reconhecer um cafajeste na primeira vista", ou, " Como fazer um homem se arrepender." Daí podemos colocar a foto dele, e fazer a matéria falando sobre o que ele fez. - falou a amiga da sala.

\- Esqueça Sakura, impossível. - a morena falou voltado para sala.

\- E por que?

\- Primeiro, porque isso é cruel, segundo, precisaria de alguém que fizesse isso sem cair nas armadilhas dele, e terceiro, é capaz a editora nem querer publicar. - explicou a morena.

\- Bem se isso é cruel, o que ele faz é pior ainda, Hi me diga, quantas mulheres você acha que ele usou e depois dispensou como fez comigo? Me diz quantas mulheres não iria querer poder se vingar do homem que a chutou como se chuta uma bola? - argumentou. - e quanto a mulher, bem...

\- Isso é loucura.

\- Pode ser você. - Hinata que bebia a água se engasgou ao ouvir Sakura.

\- V...você...só pode estar louca. - falou engasgada.

\- Hi veja você não precisa de uma matéria para se formar na faculdade, seu ultimo trabalho, ele pode ser uma boa oportunidade, falar de como o ser humano está descrente no amor, como o mundo moderno está fazendo do amor um jogo de mentiras, luxuria e esquecendo do que é o verdadeiro amor. - Hinata a encarava espantada.

\- Hm...essa da matéria falar sobre o amor moderno, relacionamento em geral é boa,mais...

\- Mais o que? É brilhante Hi, daí pode usar a experiência de vingar-se dele para a matéria, como age os homens hoje em dia, como ele consegue seduzir uma pessoa, como ele usa a pessoa e depois descarta - falou Sakura sorrindo - só que dessa vez em vez dele dispensar, ou seduzir, ele que seria seduzido e largado.

\- Não vejo onde isso pode fazer você se sentir vingada. - falou a morena ainda descordando.

\- Depois podemos mandar para as revistas, jornais, e bem, ele é muito famoso na coluna social, tem empresa no nome da família, então isso varia a "fama" de sedutor, de gentil, de amoroso, irem por ralo, e todos iria ver quem é Itachi Uchiha de verdade.

\- Itachi Uchiha? Das empresas Uchihas Farmácia? - falou a morena reconhecendo o nome.

\- O próprio, moreno de olhos negros, cabelos cumpridos, e um belo corpo. - falou a amiga suspirando. - é um dos homens mais sexy que existe, e está na lista dos solteiros mais cobiçados do pais.

\- Hm sei quem é a família dele, saiu um artigo no jornal dessa semana, que eles fecharam conta com uma das mais rica empresa de cosmético do pais, que vão expandir o "império Uchihas" .- falou a morena colocando o copo na mesinha de centro.

\- Uhum, eu sei, fui na festa de uma das comemoração, ótima por sinal, mas voltando ao assunto, o que me diz Hinata? - encarou a amiga pedindo com os olhos.

\- Sakura eu não sei, eu...como quer que eu seduza um homem que pode ter qualquer uma que quiser? - a amiga revirou os olhos e soltou um gritinho.

\- Como você se despreza amiga você é linda, uma beleza que qualquer homem faria qualquer coisa para ter ao seu lado, acontece que você não se arruma, e não tem confiança em si mesma.

\- Ah ta...até parece. - Sakura se levantou e puxou amiga.

\- venha, vamos colocar uma roupa bem sexy e fazer uma maquiagem para você ver que não estou mentido. - tentou puxar a amiga para o quarto.

\- Sakura até parece que eu vou conseguir...

\- Se não conseguir chamo a Ino, mas ela é capaz cair nas lábias dele e o plano ir por água abaixo. - falou rindo.

\- Ino conseguiria seduzi-lo só com um piscar de olhos...

\- Vamos então fazer uma aposta? - ficou de frente para a morena. - Que consegue seduzi-lo facilmente.

\- Hm não sei...eu nem acho que é certo esse negocio de vingança.

\- Vai Hi, por mim? Para me fazer ter paz, porque enquanto ele ainda tiver por ai com essa fama de "galanteador" eu não poderei dormi em paz, sabendo que outras mulheres serão usadas por ele e ele novamente sair em puni. - falou de uma forma dramática.

\- Sakura...e...- olhou para a amiga e lembrou da própria experiência que teve, havia sofrido anos a fio por um cara que pensava ser o homem da sua vida. - Ta bom.

\- AHHH como eu te amo amiga! - abraçou a amiga que começou a dar pulinhos de alegria.

Hinata não sabia o se ia dar certo o plano de Sakura, mais não podia mais voltar atrás, a amiga estava determinada a seguir com toda a força o plano, e já havia marcado cabeleireira e uma terapia para massagem amanha depois da faculdade de Hinata, para se produzir e ficar sexy para o plano.

* * *

_**Olá Minna-san o/**_

_**Está ai mais uma historinha de Hinata e Itachi..  
Espero que gostem...desde já agradeço **_

_**Já né! ^.~**_


	2. Preparando o Plano

_**Disclaimer: Naruto e seu personagens não me pertence, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

**_Capitulo 2: _** **_Preparando o plano._**

Hinata estava sentada no salão de beleza esperando a sua vez, ainda não entendia como deixou entrar naquela confusão, iria ajudar a amiga acabar com a reputação de uma pessoa, mesmo que essa pessoa fosse um destruidor de corações, mesmo que fosse um crápula, destruir uma reputação era muito, mas pensou em quantas mulheres foi feita de gato e sapato por ele, quantas mulheres como ela se fechou para a vida, falando que tinha outra coisa mais importante, sendo que na realidade estava apenas se refugiando em algo que não iria aparentar perigo.

\- Hinata é sua vez. - falou Sakura ao seu lado sorrindo.

\- Ah certo. - se levantou e foi até a cadeira da cabeleireira.

Hinata não iria cortar o cabelo, apenas aparou as pontas e fez uma escova, deixou as pontas meio cacheadas, depois fez a sombra celhas, pé e mão, passando um esmalte vermelho paixão, depois na hora da depilação com cera quente.

\- Acha mesmo que preciso disso? Posso passar o gilete e pronto. - tentou se livrar daquela tortura.

\- Não Hi, depilação com cera quente é melhor, demora para os pelos nascerem, e fica bem lisinha a perna. - falou tentando fazer a amiga deixar na mesa.

\- Sakura eu...

\- Estamos prontas? - falou a mulher que iria fazer a depilação.

\- Não... - ela olhou para Hinata.

\- Sim, ela está apenas com medo. - falou Sakura sorrindo segurando Hinata para não fugir dali.

Depois de quase duas horas até Hinata parar de se mexer e fugir dali, a mulher conseguiu terminar, Hinata tinha lagrimas nos olhos quando deixou a sala da "tortura" como havia dito, depois foram para a casa de massagem, lá foram logo para a seção de massagens relaxante.

\- Então já falou com a mulher da editora? - perguntou Sakura enquanto ia recebendo a massagem.

\- Não neh, vou trabalhar apenas amanhã. - falou curtindo a massagem.

\- Certo, bem vamos começar a pensar no plano melhor, você terá que encontrá-lo em uma festa, acho que terá um coquetel semana que vem lá você dará o primeiro passo, depois vamos fazer com que ele te encontre mais vezes, se caso ele não cair na isca da festa, daí teremos que fazer você freqüentar o nível social dele, clube, academia e algumas coisas a mais. - falava Sakura enquanto Hinata apenas escutava. - ai não vejo a hora de colocar o plano em pratica.

Hinata olhava para a sala da editora chefe, tentando encontrar coragem e ir falar sobre a "tal matéria" de Sakura, enquanto tentava arranjar coragem, lia algo a respeito de Itachi, solteiro, 29 anos preste a completar 30, mora em Konoha perto da fronteira que liga a cidade de Suna, mas tem um apartamento no centro da cidade, trabalho com o pai desde que tinha 18 anos, se formou em economia, tem um irmão e pai e mãe, que são da alta sociedade.

\- Hinata pode entregar isso para a Tsunade? - alguém lhe tirava da leitura.

\- hâ sim claro. - falou fechando a pagina que estava lendo e se levantando.

Hinata caminhou até a sala da mulher que estava fechada, deu duas batidinhas na porta e a abriu. Tsunade era uma mulher de 45 anos porém aparentava ter uns 30 e poucos, cabelos ainda loiros presos em dois rabos de cavalos, um de cada lado, usava um blusa branca com lista de verde super decotado, seus olhos castanhos mel, sempre bem maquiada, usava jóias caras.

\- O que foi? - perguntou quando viu a morena parada na porta da sala dela.

\- A Mari mandou entregar isso. - entregou o papel.

\- Certo, obrigada. - falou começando a ler, porém parou quando notou que a morena ainda estava lá. - é só isso?

\- Err...Tsunade eu...bem sabe como eu to fazendo faculdade de jornalismo, e bem eu estou preste a me formar...e eu em...em...

\- Desembuche minha filha, não posso ficar aqui até o ano que vem. - Hinata corou e respirou fundo.

\- Em fazer uma matéria sobre os homens. - a loira olhava para ela tentando entender.

\- Sobre homens? Bem não sei se já leu alguma vez nossa revista, mas sempre falamos sobre os homens, afinal é uma revista dedicada as mulheres.

\- Sim..eu sei...e sim eu leio as matérias, mas essa seria diferente. - falou tentando não gaguejar. - A matéria iria falar como o amor está nos dias de hoje, e como os homens fazem as mulheres de simples objetos, sei que já teve matérias assim, porém essa pode ser diferente.

\- Diferente como? - perguntou interessada.

\- Dessa fez fazer tipo uma experiência, fazer um homem se apaixonar e depois, bem depois fazer ele tomar do próprio remédio, para daí ver se os homens estão preparados para a vingança feminina, tomar do próprio veneno. - falou sem pausa, Tsunade sorriu quando ela terminou de falar.

\- Até que não é má idéia, mais como iria fazer isso? Como vai ser essa experiência? E como será editada, o titulo sabe como?

\- Bem...já tenho em mente a experiência, claro que nada vai prejudicar ninguém, apenas digamos que é uma vingança e trabalho.

\- Gostei. - falou a loira animada. - Pode escrever também como as mulheres pode descobrir um cafajeste de longe. - falou se levantando e andando pela sala. - Ótima idéia, ótima idéia, Hinata tem carta branca para fazer isso.

\- Mesmo? - perguntou sem acreditar.

\- Claro, veja bem, quantas mulheres não esperam se vingar de um homem que a usou e depois dispensou? É genial. - voltou a sua cadeira e sorriu. - espero que o homem com que vai fazer essa experiência seja alguém, digamos, convincente.

\- Sim e é. - falou sorrindo

\- Ótimo então terá essa oportunidade. - Hinata sorriu agradeceu e foi saindo da sala até ela falar algo. - Hm momento Hinata.

\- Sim?

\- Por acaso não é você essa pessoa que ta querendo tanto se vingar não é?

\- Não, mas digamos que todas já quiseram se vingar uma vez. - sorriu, a loira sorriu também e liberou Hinata.

Hinata feliz de mais com sigo mesmo, foi logo ligar para Sakura avisando que havia conseguido a chance de publicar a matéria, Sakura então passou as primeiras instruções para dar o inicio ao plano.

Hinata chegou em casa a noite apenas, morava num prédio antigo de 4 andares apenas, o apartamento era espaçoso e aconchegante, a cozinha e a sala ficava quase que no mesmo cômodo, tendo apenas um balcão separando-os. Havia dois quartos, um suíte e outro não, o banheiro ficava entre os quartos. Colocou as coisas numa cômoda perto da porta e foi direito para geladeira, estava com a garganta seca, depois de ouvir inúmeras vezes o plano de Sakura, já sentia cansada apenas de pensar, se sentou em uma cadeira perto do balcão e relaxou um pouco, até o telefone tocar.

\- Alô? - atendeu temendo ser Sakura para falar mais alguma coisa do plano.

\- _Hinata sou eu a Ino, meu Deus você sumiu, o que houve? Aquela rosada lá te alugou é? _\- uma voz fina e irritada falava do outro lado da linha. - _Fiquei sabendo que ela levou um pé na bunda, é verdade?_

\- Oi Ino, é sim, Sakura ta com problemas, mas nada de mais. - falou rindo do modo como ela falava.

\- _Ok agora me conta, fiquei sabendo que Tsunade te deixou publicar uma matéria, que papo é esse? Não sabia que queria escrever para revistas. _

\- Não é isso, é só uma matéria que achei legal, bem a Sakura quem deu a idéia. - Hinata tentou explicar.

\- _Bem eu to saindo da editora vou dar um pulo ai Ok? _

\- Ta certo. - desligou o telefone e discou o numero da Sakura. - Sakura venha para cá, Ino parece ter descoberto sobre a matéria, e vai querer saber de tudo.

\- _Ai que loira curiosa. To indo pra ai. _\- desligou o telefone e foi tomar um banho.

Ino trabalhava para a revista Konoha Gril, foi ela quem conseguiu um estagio para Hinata, as duas faziam faculdade juntas, porém a loira estava um ano adiantada e já havia se formado. Sakura a conhecia pela Hinata, eram amigas também, porém Ino era um pouco indiscreta em alguns assuntos, e sempre Sakura e ela brigavam, mas sempre voltavam ao normal.

Não demorou muito para a campainha tocar, Ino estava ali esperando com a bolsa caríssima dela, e com um cigarro na mão. Loira de olhos azuis, tinha um corpo bem formado e sensual, sabia sobre isso e usava sem medo.

\- Então como foi que a Sakura deu a idéia? - Perguntou já dentro do apartamento.

\- ela ta vindo, daí poderá explicar tudo. - falou sorrindo ao ver a cara da loira.

\- Meu Deus, vocês deve me achar a maior pára-quedas nhe? - as duas riram, Hinata serviu alguns biscoitos e suco até Sakura chegar.

\- Ai nunca pensei que loira fosse tão curiosa - falou brincando quando se sentava ao lado de Ino.

\- Ah minha filha, eu também sou humana, quero saber sobre as fofocas. - as três riram então Sakura contou tudo que tinha acontecido e sobre o plano.

Ino ouviu tudo em silencio e depois que ouviu falar do plano achou super interessante, quando terminou de ouvir relatos da amiga, deu suas sugestão e dicas, queria ajudar também.

\- Achei maravilhoso, nunca pensei que nessa cabecinha rosa, existia uma menina má. - as duas riram.

\- Sabia que iria adorar, afinal quem nunca passou por isso?

\- Uhum concordo. - falou a loira - falando nisso, tem um ruivo lá na editora, ele é sub-chefe da área sobre gastronomia sabe, meu Deus o homem chato, ele se acha, deve ser um daqueles "eu sou sexy, sou o bonzão", ai eu o odeio, como queria que alguém fizesse ele baixar a crista.

\- Quem? O Gaara? - Hinata perguntou, conhecia o ruivo.

\- O dito cujo, ele me atormenta, um dia desses lá na minha sala, ele entrou e me irritou tanto que eu o expulsei jogando tudo que encontrava na minha mesa nele. - contou a loira rindo - ele é muito chato.

\- Ah eu achei ele legal, simpático. - comentou a morena. - e bonito também.

\- Meu Deus, só pode estar chega, mais bem cada qual com seu gosto, se acha que lindo, não posso fazer nada, e seria bom se fizesse a experiência com ele. - as três riram.

\- To me sentido muito malvada em fazer isso. - comentou Hinata depois de um tempo.

\- Que isso amiga. - a loira incentivou - Pensa que está fazendo um bem para todas nos.

\- E para mim. - Sakura falou sorrindo - lembra que agente sempre ajudava uma a outra neh? Então só pensar que é uma ajuda para me sentir feliz.

\- Que maneira estranha de se sentir feliz hem - riram e voltaram a conversar até as duas visitas irem embora.

Hinata depois que as amigas tinham ido embora ligou o seu computador e começou a escrever a matéria:

**_O amor de hoje em se resume em uma palavra: Negocio_**

**_Se pararmos para pensar o casamento pelo menos é uma fonte de negocio, os que casam já fazem divisão de bens, e os que não fazem isso, depois que separam um do outro, se enfrentam diante um juiz, para conseguir o maior de zeros em sua conta bancaria._**

**_Por isso a pergunta que não quer calar, Existe amor hoje em dia?_**

**_Amor daqueles de antigamente, aqueles amores que vemos em filmes americanos, que insistem mostrar o melhor dos dois, que o mocinho faz a mocinha sofrer tanto, para no final falar "Eu Te amo" e a mocinha aceitar ele novamente. _**

**_Onde fomos parar nesse aspecto? Como deixamos o amor ser uma piada?  
A resposta está em um simples ser, o homem. Claro que não vou por toda a culpa em um só, mais as mulheres cansaram de esperar o "senhor perfeitinho" por serem desiludida por homens que só querem usá-las como objetos. Quantas mulheres você, leitora, conhece que sofre por um homem ter dispensado sem nenhuma razão aparente? Bem a cada 10 mulheres 8 sofre desse mal, então caras leitoras, estou aqui para mostrar como reconhecer um cafajeste de longe, e mostrar como eles agem e como reagem quando o jogo é virado, contarei a historia de uma mulher que em vez de sofrer resolveu virar o jogo, dirão que a vingança não leva a nada, porém não deixa de dar um gostinho de vitoria._**

Hinata escrevera até uma da manhã, vendo as horas releu o que escreveu e desligou para ir dormi, iria colocar o plano em pratica amanhã, era tudo ou nada.

* * *

_**Olá Minna-san ^^  
Obrigado pelos comentarios, fico muito feliz e da vontade de continuar a escrever (mesmo que não seja muito boa ^^ )  
Espero que gostem até o proximo capitulo ^.~**_


	3. A vitima

_**Disclaimer: Naruto e seu personagens não me pertence, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

**_Capitulo 3 _****_A vitima_**

Hinata acordou atrasada para a faculdade que nem deu para tomar o café da manhã, conseguiu chegar na segunda aula, a sala estava lotada teve que se sentar bem lá na frente, o professor fala sobre os teste finais, depois da aula iria encontrar Sakura e Ino na cafeteria próximo a editora.

\- Pensei que não iria vim. - falou Sakura quando viu Hinata entrar no local.

\- Tive um probleminha com o despertador. - as três riram e chamaram o garçom.

\- Me vê um café, e dois chocolates. - pediu Sakura para o garçom e esperou ele se afastar para voltar a falar. - Hi, está na hora de colocar o plano em pratica.

\- Ai não sei se vou conseguir. - a morena voltou a temer.

\- Vai conseguir sim, você só precisa colocar isso na cabeça. - falou a loira sorrindo.

\- Isso mesmo, bem eu e Ino estava vendo, o tal de coquetel será nesse sábado, achamos que na festa é capaz ele não prestar muita atenção em nada além de seus "negócios", então teremos que elaborar como você poderia conhecê-lo antes. - Sakura falou sorrindo.

\- Eu sei. - Ino falou de repente - e se Hinata conseguisse...hm digamos trabalhar para ele?

\- O Que? - Hinata falou, porém ela não respondeu apenas sorriu e pegou o telefone.

\- É mesmo, Hinata você tem que estar ao lado dele, sabe seduzir aos poucos até ele ficar completamente doido por você e...Bam...você da o fora nele. - falou animada.

\- Se esqueceu, eu já tenho um emprego... - falou olhando para a loira que falava no telefone. - e jamais iria conseguir...

\- Pronto. - cortou a loira sorrindo, o garçom trouxe as bebidas e foi embora.

\- Pronto o que? - perguntaram Hinata e Sakura.

\- Hinata tem uma entrevista com Itachi amanhã, ás 10 horas da manhã. - o queixo de Hinata caiu, Sakura riu.

\- Como conseguiu? - perguntou Sakura pegando o seu café.

\- Simples, eu tenho uma amiga que é da agencia de empregos, ela comentou comigo que a empresa Uchihas Farmácia estava procurando secretaria, e deixou a agencia dela tomar conta de encontrar alguém. - explicou a loira bebendo o chocolate que o garçom havia trazido.

\- Meu Deus, como vocês são más. - falou Hinata olhando para as amigas que riram.

\- Isso não é ser má, e sim vingadora de todas as mulheres. - Sakura riu.

\- Mas e o meu emprego?

\- Hi, querida, Tsunade irá compreender, se ela quer uma matéria boa, convincente, então terá que dar carta branca. - Ino falou sorrindo.

\- ela...falou que tinha carta branca... - a loira riu e aplaudiu.

\- Pronto, está tudo conforme os planos. - Sakura falou sorrindo, estava muito animada - amanhã você irá conhecer a "vitima", depois estudar ela, ser amiga, e então dar o bote - riu sonhadora.

\- Isso, mas só uma coisa... - falou a loira antes de irem embora. - só não vale se apaixonar viu Hinata, por que daí teremos que encontrar outra mulher para vingar Sakura e você.

No dia seguinte Hinata acordou no horário, teria que faltar na faculdade, mas achou até melhor, já estava de saco cheio de ficar ouvindo sobre os teste finais. Quando deu 8 horas Sakura apareceu por lá, trazendo umas roupas e maquiagem.

\- Temos que te deixar bonita, e discreta ao mesmo tempo. - falou animada levando as coisas para o quarto da amiga.

\- Sim, mas ainda são 8 horas Sakura, temos um tempo até começar me preparar. - falou tentando fazer o café da manhã antes de começar o "plano".

\- Ok te dou 10 minutos para tomar café, daí começaremos. - falou sorrindo, e se jogando no sofá.

Hinata comeu o mais demorado possível, e quando acabou Sakura começou a prepará-la, escolheu um terninho preto de risca junto com uma saia social, meia calça da cor da pele, e um sapato de salto, a maquiagem seria fraquinha porém de um modo sedutor, Sakura fez um coque nos cabelos de Hinata. Um visual simples mas sedutor.

\- Está maravilhosa! - falou Sakura quando terminou de produzir amiga.

\- Não vejo nada demais, poderia fazer eu mesma isso. - falou a morena se olhando no espelho.

\- Aham, bem veja que horas é, 9 e meia ta na hora. - falou pegando a bolsa e entregando a morena. - vamos eu te levo até lá.

Hinata durante o caminho até a empresa tentou manter-se calma, iria começar com uma mentira, talvez uma mentira das grandes, agora não podia mais voltar atrás, ou podia?

\- Sakura eu... - falou no carro a caminho da entrevista.

\- Relaxa amiga, você vai se sair muito bem, é só pensar que está encenando, lembra de quando éramos menores? Agente brincando de atriz? - lembrou a amiga.

\- Sim... - riu descontraída. - mas aquilo era apenas brincadeira.

\- E isso também. - falou sorrindo - bem aqui está, Uchihas Farmácia.

O prédio era o maior de todos os outros, vidros fume nas janelas e uma enorme fachada dourada, na portaria dois seguranças conversavam entre si, algumas pessoas saindo e outra entrando, Hinata sentiu o estomago virar.

\- Vai lá amiga, e boa sorte. - falou Sakura abrindo a porta para amiga.

\- Err...certo., - falou saindo quase caindo na calçada.

\- Ai Meu Deus...espero que ela consiga. - falou Sakura para si quando viu Hinata tropeçar antes de entrar no prédio.

Hinata tremia da cabeça aos pés, quando estava entrando no prédio tropeçou e quase caiu, se não fosse a porta estar fechada, ela iria direto para o chão. Abriu a porta e entrou, respirou fundo quando viu um monte de pessoas ali, alguma de terno, outras com roupas brancas como médicos, no centro do saguão tinha um enorme balcão, uma mulher de cabelos loiros presos em um coque, usava uma roupa provocante, se sentiu um patinho feio diante a beleza da mulher.

\- Pois não? - falou a loira quando Hinata se aproximou do balcão.

\- E...eu...tenho uma entrevista as 10. - gaguejou a garota, a loira a olhou medindo ela cima a baixo e deu um sorriso forçado.

\- Claro. - falou a mulher digitando alguma coisa no computador e depois voltar sua atenção para a morena. - Hinata Hyuuga?

\- S..sim - tentou se calma.

\- Ótimo, aqui está... - entregou um crachá para a morena. - terá que usá-lo para ser identificada, e a entrevista é no ultimo andar. - apontou para o elevador. - já avisei, pode ir.

\- Obrigada. - falou respirando fundo.

Hinata andou firme até o elevador apertou o botão e aguardou ate a porta se abrir, entrou e esperou se fechar, para então soltar o ar e tremer. Não ia conseguir, Hinata nunca foi boa em mentir, lembrava de quantas vezes tentou mentir para o pai e nunca conseguiu, sempre tremia tanto, gaguejava, as vezes corava e se fosse algo muito serio chegava até desmaiar. Apertou o botão do ultimo andar e aguardou, tentava não pensar na situação, tentava pensar que era tudo verdade, que estava ali para conseguir emprego mesmo, e não estava ali para seduzir o tal homem mau. A porta se abriu em um andar, uma pessoas entraram e cumprimentou Hinata com um sorriso, então quando o elevador abriu novamente todas desceram e Hinata continuou, até o ultimo andar, saiu meio tonta do elevador. O corredor era forrado com um carpete azul, as paredes de madeira bem cuidado, uns sofás pretos de coro de frente ao elevador, dos dois lados do corredor havia uma secretaria, Hinata andou calmamente até uma e respirou fundo.

\- Oi...eu...sou Hinata Hyuuga, vim para a entrevista. - falou com mais firmeza na voz.

\- Ah sim, aguarde um momento, vou avisar o Sr. Uchiha. - falou a secretaria morena sorridente.

\- Obrigada. - Hinata sorriu e se sentou no sofá esperando a mulher anunciar sua chegada.

A mulher era morena e de cabelos curtos, seus olhos castanhos escuro era gentil, e era doce diferente da loira lá em baixo, então a morena falou pelo telefone e logo em seguida desligou olhando-a sorrindo.

\- Ele já irá recebê-la. - anunciou.

\- Obrigada. - agradeceu novamente e esperou.

Hinata tentava não pensar em nada a não ser como ali era agradável, olhou os quadros em estavam presos na parede, era obras de artes bem famosas, pareciam até verdadeiras, mais do jeito que os Uchihas são ricos, não duvidou de serem realmente verdadeiras.

\- Sra. Hyuuga? - enquanto Hinata olhava as obras não havia percebido o homem se aproximar.

Quando ela se virou deparou com os olhos negros como a noite do Uchiha, seus cabelos estavam presos como as fotos que Hinata havia visto, para trás em um rabo de cavalo baixo, seu rosto era de feições dura e ao mesmo tempo sexy. Hinata engoliu em seco enquanto o homem a fitava sentiu o rosto ficar quente, e rezou para não desmaiar.

\- Sra. Hyuuga? - falou novamente, sua voz firme e sensual, agora entendia o que Sakura queria dizer com "Deus grego".

\- Sim... - agradeceu por não gaguejar.

\- Queira me acompanhar? - falou ainda encarando-a, então se virou para a secretaria. - se me ligarem fale que estou numa reunião.

\- Sim senhor. - o homem se virou para Hinata e apontou para sala, andando para a sala, Hinata então o seguiu.

A sala era espaçosa e bem arrumada, os moveis de alta qualidade e bom gosto, o homem entrou e foi direto para trás da mesa que havia ali, de madeira bem polida e vários papeis sobre a mesa, ele sentou e olhou para a mulher que continuava ali parada na porta.

\- Vai entrar? - falou com um tom de irritação a voz.

\- Oh...sim... - falou fechando a porta e indo se sentar na cadeira em frente a mesa dele.

\- Então foi indicada pela agencia, pelo seu currículo me parece bom... - Hinata congelou não havia mandado currículo para ele, será que Ino havia inventado um. - trabalhou para a empresa Lux remédio, durante 2 anos...

\- é... - a voz falhou, mais que mentira mais descabida era aquela.

\- Hm porque saiu de lá? - perguntou o moreno a encarando.

\- Err...achei um emprego melhor. - chutou, ele então deu um sorriso torto e olhou para o currículo novamente.

\- E foi trabalhar na RealPrex, trabalhou como secretaria lá? - Hinata afirmou com a cabeça, estava nervosa demais para falar. - Certo, e está fazendo faculdade de secretariado?

\- Sim... - tentou não ficar brava com Ino e Sakura, colocar tantas mentiras assim na cara dura era demais.

\- Certo, eu estou precisando de uma secretaria particular. - falou o moreno olhando serio para Hinata. - Sabe o que uma secretaria particular faz?

\- Hm...cuida das coisas para o senhor? - tentou não pensar em nada que fosse constrangedor.

\- Julies é uma ótima secretaria, porém é apenas para a empresa, preciso de uma pessoa que anote as coisas em minha agenda, que resolva algumas coisas para mim sim, tipo quando for viajar, contratar um motorista, ligar para comprar passagem, em fim preciso de uma pessoa que seja mais meu assistente do que secretaria.

\- Hm...porque o senhor não casa então teria uma secretaria particular. - falou sem pensar, Hinata olhou com os olhos arregalados, o moreno a olhava serio, por um instante Hinata achou que seria mandada ao grito embora dali, então ele gargalhou.

\- Rsrs essa foi realmente muito ousada. - falou depois de tanto rir. - sempre fala o que pensa para seus patrões?

\- Eu...desculpa... - ele riu, Hinata tentou não ficar mais nervosa que estava.

\- Rsrs tudo bem, admiro pessoas que falam o que pensa, mesmo se às vezes for inconveniente. - Hinata sorriu um pouco, ficando menos tensa.

\- Tomarei cuidado para não falar tantas coisas assim... - ele sorriu e a encarou.

\- Então está disposta a trabalhar para mim? - ela sorriu, agora se sentindo confiante.

\- Se quiser me contratar, por que não? - ele então sorriu.

\- Certo, então considere contratada. - falou abrindo uma gaveta e tirano uma agenda. - aqui está minha agenda, bem ela está em branco, pois como falei não tinha ninguém para isso. - ele sorriu fazendo a morena sorrir também. - vamos começar a colocar os compromissos do dia ok?

\- Sim senhor. - falou abrindo a agenda.

\- Se vamos esquecer o senhor ok? - ele sorriu, fazendo Hinata sorrir também. - bem hoje eu tenho três reunião, uma as 1 hora, outr ultima 5, pelo menos é o que eu lembro, vou pedir para Julies a deixar a par de tudo, daí não teremos mais dor de cabeça.

\- Sim se...quero dizer ok; - ele sorriu e pegou o telefone chamando a secretaria.

\- Poderia dar todos os meus compromissos para Hinata, e ligar-me com o Deidara? Obrigado. - colocando o telefone no gancho. - bem obrigado Hinata, Julies irá ajudá-la no que for preciso, ai amanhã você começa para valer.

Hinata saiu da sala já calma pegou as informações com Julies e anotou os compromissos de Itachi na agenda.

\- Aqui está o telefone da casa dele, e do celular, esse é do celular de emergência, são poucos os que tem esse numero, então vê se não da para ninguém. - falou a mulher entregando os números do telefone. - e deixe seu telefone e o numero do seu celular, e isto é seu agora, o bip, quando senhor Itachi precisar só te bipar.

\- C..certo. - falou pegando o pequeno aparelho.

\- Até amanhã então. - falou sorrindo, Hinata retribuiu o sorriso e saiu dali o mais rápido possível.

Passou no balcão de entrada e entregou o crachá, a loira a olhou com desdém e entregou o outro crachá de acesso permitido para entrar e sair quando quiser. Hinata saiu de lá com dor de cabeça, olhou em volta procurando Sakura, mas a amiga não estava lá, então teve que ir de ônibus para casa, no ônibus lembrou-se da entrevista, havia achado Itachi muito simpático, gentil e até brincalhão depois da pergunta dela, começou a rir sozinha no ônibus ao perceber que havia colocado tudo em jogo, e agora estava contratada para ser assistente particular do homem que teria que seduzir e depois humilhá-lo, feliz desceu no ponto perto de sua casa e encontrou Sakura no apartamento.

\- Então? - perguntou a amiga assim que Hinata entrou no apartamento.

\- Primeiro passo, infiltrar no campo inimigo: concluída! - declaro a morena sorrindo.

* * *

_**Olá Minna-san ^^  
Obrigado pelos comentários, fico muito feliz e da vontade de continuar a escrever (mesmo que não seja muito boa ^^ )**_

_**Espero que gostem até o próximo capitulo ^.~**_


	4. Colocando o plano em ação

_**Disclaimer: Naruto e seu personagens não me pertence, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

**_Capitulo 4: _************_Colocando o plano em ação._**

Hinata acordou com o bip tocando, ainda meio sonolenta pegou o aparelho e tentou decifrar o numero, então lembrou que havia sido contratada por Itachi, se levantou correndo e pegou o telefone discando o numero de Itachi.

\- Itachi aqui é a Hinata, recebi o bip aconteceu alguma coisa? - falou indo se arrumar.

\- _Claro que aconteceu, era para estar aqui as 7 da manhã, e veja que horas são, 8. _\- ele já não estava tão humorado como ontem. - _se logo no primeiro dia for assim, tenho que achar outra pessoa..._

\- Não.- gritou a morena sem querer. - desculpa, estarei ai em um minuto.

Desligou o telefone e saiu correndo a procura da agenda, Sakura havia tirado uma xeroques de todos os compromissos de Itachi, pegou e atacou na bolsa, pegou as chaves e saiu correndo, fazia tempo que não usava o carro, mais aquela era uma emergência, era um carro fora de moda, pequeno e sem atrativo nenhum, havia ganho do pai depois de se formar no colegial, não usava muito por causa de não querer jogar CO² na atmosfera.

Em menos de meia hora Hinata já estava no elevador, olhou no espelho que tinha ali e tentou dar um jeito na aparência, estava usando a saia de ontem sem o terno, apenas uma blusa branca de mangas curtas.

\- Bom dia Hinata. - cumprimentou a secretaria.

\- Bom dia...ele ainda ta ai?

\- Sim. - falou se levantando e puxando ela pelo braço levando-a até a pequena cozinha que tinha ali. - ele ta com o irmão lá mandaram levar café, tome leve.

\- Certo. - falou pegando a bandeja desajeitada e foi para a sala de Itachi.

Hinata deu uma batidinha na porta e abriu levando a bandeja, Itachi estava na sua mesa e em sua frente um homem quase igual a ele a encarava, seus cabelos eram curtos e os olhos mais gentil do que do irmão mais velho.

\- Ah ai está minha nova assistente. - falou Itachi olhando serio para a morena.

\- Não havia dito que era uma mulher, - comentou o outro homem sorrindo.

\- Esse é meu irmão, Sasuke, e Sasuke essa é Hinata. - o moreno se levantou e estendeu a mão, Hinata meio afobada foi apertar a mão e acabou derrubando a bandeja toda em cima de si mesma.

\- Ai... - conseguiu falar quando sentiu o café quente queimar a pele.

\- Você ta bem? - perguntou Sasuke depois de fazer a morena se sentar na cadeira. - se queimou?

\- Só um pouco...ai como sou desajeitada, desculpa senhor Itachi,...eu...vou limpar... - falou sem parar tentando se levantar.

\- Pode deixar vou chamar alguém para limpar. - falou Sasuke saindo da sala a procura da empregada.

\- Desculpa... - falou Hinata vendo que Itachi ainda não tinha falado nada.

\- Tudo bem acontece essas coisas. - falou sem nenhuma emoção. - mais deveria tomar mais cuidado, poderia ter se machucado feio.

\- uhum, não tornará acontecer novamente. - falou encarando o moreno.

Enquanto Hinata e Itachi esperava Sasuke voltar com a empregada nenhum falou nada, ele olhava para um lugar qualquer, Hinata não sabia o que falar ou fazer, sentir o busto arder um pouco, afinal era café quente, então passado 10 minutos a empregada apareceu ao lado de Sasuke.

\- Obrigado Mara. - falou Itachi enquanto a mulher limpava o chão. - acho que podemos continuar de onde paramos não é Sasuke.

\- Claro, acho que teremos uma grande surpresa no coquetel. - falou o outro se sentando na cadeira ao lado de Hinata.

\- Sim, espero que tenha mesmo, Hinata ligue para o hotel Konoha Plaza, reservando dois quartos, os melhores se for possível. - falou sem encará-la. - em nome de Deidara e o outro Orochimaru, eles tem que ter um tratamento especial, precisamos daquela parceria se quisermos expandir para o exterior.

\- Sim senhor. - falou anotando os nomes dos clientes.

\- E depois ligue para minha casa, manda Kaede preparar meu terno, e Sasuke quem irá levar no coquetel dessa vez? - perguntou o irmão.

\- ora a Karin e você? - falou sorrindo, Hinata tentando não prestar atenção na conversa. - afinal dispensou a mulher de cabelos rosa...

Hinata que estava escrevendo algo ao ouvir isso derrubou a agenda no chão, fazendo os dois homens a encararam, ela pediu desculpa e ajoelhou para pegar a agenda, enquanto eles voltavam ao assunto.

\- Posso encontrar qualquer uma em menos de um segundo... - falou Itachi, Hinata segurou a agenda com força. - mas nesse coquete quero ter olhos apenas para os negócios.

\- Certo. - falou se levantando. - então irei falar com o papai. - falou isso e saiu deixando os dois sozinhos, Hinata ainda não tinha se levantado.

\- Hinata? - ao ouvir seu nome se levantou com tudo e acabou batendo a cabeça na mesa.

\- Ui... sim senhor. - de pé com a mão na cabeça, tentou não falar um monte de palavrão para ver se passava a raiva.

\- Será que poderia ter mais cuidado? - falou se levantando. - desse jeito ira se matar sozinha.

\- Desculpa...

\- E você tem vestido de gala? - perguntou sem olhar para ela, procurava algo sobre a mesa.

\- Claro que eu tenho, mas porque da pergunta? - quis saber, então ele a encarou.

\- Terá que ir comigo amanhã,. - falou pegando o telefone - Julies poderia mandar uma blusa nova para Hinata? Obrigado.

Então Hinata notou que por causa do café que derramou sobre ela, a blusa havia ficado transparente, sentiu o rosto esquentar então virou de costa e esperou Julies trazer a blusa seca.

No banheiro Hinata tentou se calma afinal não tinha sido nenhum erro, havia conseguido fazer Itachi notá-la, não era isso que tinha que fazer? Tentar seduzi-lo, até agora havia conseguindo apenas o fazer temer pela própria vida, quase derrubou café quente em seu irmão, poderia ter sido ele. Hinata riu ao lembrar da cena, se não estivesse numa situação assim, nunca iria pensar que era tão desastrada, lembrou então sobre a conversa que Sasuke e Itachi teve, mostrou que Itachi achava-se irresistível, achava que poderia ter qualquer mulher, fazer o que quiser e estar nem ai, Hinata então concordou com o plano, agora sim viu que ele não merecia nenhum sentimento de pena, homens assim, ela já conhecia, foi assim que teve sua primeira desilusão no amor.

Hinata contou sobre a conversa que ouviu para Sakura e Ino, xingando ele prepararam mais um plano em sabotar ele, quando foi a noite Ino e Sakura ainda não tinha encontrado um vestido arrasador para Hinata usar amanhã.

\- Ai que coisa, precisamos comprar algo. - falou Sakura quando via o ultimo vestido do guarda-roupas.

\- Acho que eu tenho algo que ficará lindo em Hinata. - falou Ino.

\- Não é nenhuma saia curtíssima não é? - as duas riram.

\- Não, é um vestido que comprei para ir para o lançamento de um livro, acontece que não fui, fique em casa...sabe curtindo um amigo. - falou com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

\- Tarada! - Sakura gritou atacando um travesseiro na loira.

\- Então, pode usar ta novo e acho que ficara melhor em você do que em mim. - sorriu então combinaram que amanhã a loira iria passar lá e deixar o vestido.

No dia seguinte Hinata teve que passar na empresa, e dessa vez não foi toda fechada como Sakura falou, colocou a saia social um pouco mais curta do que o normal, deixando as pernas bem formadas parecer, a blusa era de alçinha e realçava os seios da morena, a maquiagem, mas forte e sensual, com os cabelos meio soltos, assim que entrou no prédio notou os olhares dos homens, nunca tinha sentido que tinha tanto poder assim, quando chegou à sala de Itachi ele estava no telefone, sorriu e se sentou na cadeira de frente a ele, ele apenas acenou com a cabeça e continuou a falar no telefone, até desligar e voltar atenção para a morena.

\- Já fez as reservas? - perguntou pegando o papel que Hinata entregava.

\- Sim, estão na suíte 405 e 406, não é as melhores, pois parece que o hotel está lotado. - explicou ao ver o olhar dele.

\- Certo, o motorista foi buscá-los no aeroporto - informou o moreno se levantando - Ligou para Kaede?

\- Ele falou que mandou o terno para seu apartamento, já está lavado e passado, Sasuke mandou os convites. - entregou os dois convites para Itachi.

\- Guarde com você, a lias como irá para o coquetel? - perguntou indo até o bar que tinha no escritório.

\- Chamarei um taxi, não gosto de dirigir. - comentou, ele sorriu.

\- E porque não gosta? - ofereceu uma bebida para a morena.

\- Não obrigada, bem não gosto de dirigir por vários motivos, mas o mais importante é para não jogar gás Carbono na atmosfera, já tem o bastante, não precisa de minha ajuda. - ele sorriu.

\- Então é ambientalista?

\- Não vou dizer que sou boa samaritana, mais faço o que posso. - sorriu - e também andar faz bem, não preciso gastar dinheiro com academias.

\- Rsrs é uma mulher completamente diferente. - comentou ele sorrindo, os dois se encaram por uns minutos até o telefone tocar. - Bem acho que por enquanto não preciso de mais nada, pode ir para casa descansar ou se produzir para a festa.

\- Claro... - se levantou e tentou não ficar corada com o olhar que ele dava para os seus seios.

\- Te vejo a noite. - falou antes dela sair e atender o telefone.

Hinata sorrindo saiu o mas rápido dali, ligou para Ino trazer o vestido para já se preparar, Sakura estaria esperando elas na casa dela. Ao encontrar as amigas contou sobre as olhadas de Itachi, Sakura achou maravilhoso, Ino então só falava que ela tinha que aproveitar e abusar mais de decotes. Com essa conversa foi se arrumando até chegar a hora de chamar o taxi.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

* * *

_**Olá Minna-san ^^  
Obrigado pelos comentários, fico muito feliz e da vontade de continuar a escrever (mesmo que não seja muito boa ^^ )**_

Espero que gostem até o próximo capitulo ^.~


	5. O coquetel pra lá de bom

_**Disclaimer: Naruto e seu personagens não me pertence, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

**_Capitulo 5: _****_O coquetel pra lá de bom._**

Sete horas Hinata retocava a maquiagem antes de descer, Ino e Sakura ainda estavam lá dando discas de como agir, como jogar chame e seduzir, quando o interfone anunciou que o Taxi já chegará, Hinata sentiu o estomago gelar.

\- É a hora amiga. - falou Ino sorrindo.

\- Está deslumbrante, ele com certeza vai ficar de olho em você. - completou Sakura animada.

\- E se der pode até arranjar um namorado. - as três riram,e então Hinata desceu.

O vestido era preto longo com um decote em V nas costas, os seios também era realçado, tinha um corte até metade da perna, deixando exporto as pernas delicadas da morena, entrou no taxi e falou o destino, notou que o motorista não parava de olhar pelo retrovisor, se sentiu confiante, pegou o celular e discou o numero de Itachi.

\- Estou a caminho. - falou com uma voz firme.

\- _Estarei te esperando na entrada. _\- Hinata desligou e voltou a atenção para a rua.

Quando o taxi parou em frente ao enorme salão de festa, uma enorme placa com os dizeres " Coquetel beneficente", Hinata olhou o monte de pessoas ali na porta a procura de Itachi, mas não conseguia achá-lo no meio da multidão, o taxi parou um pouco afastado da porta, afinal, tinha agentes de TV ali, e chegar de taxi iria ficar feio, saiu e pagou o motorista que deu uma boa olhada no decote da morena e passou a língua nos lábios.

\- Você foi a cliente mais gostosa que eu vi. - falou quando recebia o dinheiro, Hinata se sentiu corada e irritada ao mesmo tempo.

\- Devo até imaginar por que. - falou com a voz de desdém.

Hinata se virou e andou como se desfilasse até a entrada, lá encontrou Itachi, ele estava de terno preto impecável, os cabelos estavam presos como sempre, porém estava molhados, um verdadeiro pedaço de mau caminho, Hinata sentiu corar quando ele a olhou.

\- Está...linda. - falou quando ela se colocou ao seu lado.

\- Obrigada, você também está bem. - falou sorrindo, entregando os convites.

\- Vamos. - falou pegando os convites e entrando.

O salão estava cheio, varias mesas em um canto, e no centro perto da parede um palco, o bar ficava do lado direito, onde tinha varias pessoas ali, a musica era agitada, havia alguns dançando, Hinata acompanhou Itachi que onde passava cumprimentava alguém, olhou em volta e achou Sasuke, estava de Smoking, ao lado uma mulher de cabelos pretos presos em um penteado que provavelmente havia demorado horas para ficar pronto, usava um vestido vermelho bem trabalho, era uma mulher realmente muito sensual, e não precisava de muito para isso, Hinata sentiu a sua auto confiança abaixar.

\- Ai ta ele...Itachi lembra de Karin não? - Sasuke falou quando viu o irmão se aproximar.

\- Claro, como está. - cumprimentou dando um beijo na mão da morena. - Essa é minha assistente, Hinata.

\- Olá. - falou Karin sorrindo. - Muito bonita sua assistente.

\- Obrigada - falou Hinata tentando não corar.

\- Sabe se eles chegaram? - perguntou Itachi para o irmão.

\- Ainda não, mas logo estarão aqui - respondeu olhando para o irmão e falando baixinho. - ficou maluco de vim com sua assistente?

\- Ora porque?

\- Todos iriam pensar que estão tendo um caso. - falou Sasuke tentando não falar alto.

\- Que pensam. - deu de ombros e voltou sua atenção para a morena. - vamos ver se achamos os convidados Vips.

Hinata seguiu Itachi pelo salão quando ele encontrou os convidados importantes decidiu que não iria ficar mais junto, então foi até o bar e se sentou em um banco, observava as pessoas, de vez enquanto olhava para Itachi, ele conversava com um loiro de cabelos cumpridos, e um moreno de pele bem clara, às vezes lançava um olhar em direção a assistente, mas era nada demais. Hinata tomava um Martini quando um cara loiro sentou-se ao seu lado, ele tinha olhos azuis e um sorriso enorme no rosto, pediu um uísque e olhou para a festa, suspirando.

\- Mas que festa animada não? - falou o loiro olhando para Hinata.

\- Ah sim, bem agitada - eles riram.

\- Trabalha na Uchihas? - perguntou bebendo um pouco da sua bebida.

\- Sou assistente do Sr. Itachi. - o loiro soltou um "ah sim" e ficaram em silencio.

\- Me chamo Uzumaki Naruto. - se apresentou sorrindo.

\- Hinata Hyuuga. - os dois apertaram as mãos e sorriram.

\- Mais um Martini? - perguntou o loiro vendo que o copo da morena estava vazio.

\- Não gosto de beber muito em festa que estou a trabalho. - ele sorriu, Hinata corou.

\- Aqui está minha assistente. - falou Itachi se aproximando, junto com os dois homens que ele estava conversando. - Hinata, esse é o Deidara, e o Orochimaru.

\- Olá, como vai? - cumprimentou os homens sorrindo.

\- E esse seu amigo é? - perguntou o loiro olhando para Naruto que tinha um sorriso no rosto.

\- Ah eu, ele se chama Naruto, trabalha na firma. - falou olhando para Itachi que o encarava serio.

\- Sim o conheço - falou o moreno voltando atenção para os convidados. - Espero que a festa esteja sendo agradável para vocês.

\- Ficaria mais agradável, se sua linda assistente me concedesse uma dança. - Deidara falou sorrindo para Hinata.

\- Err... - Hinata tentou falar algo mais a cara de Itachi a vez aceitar o convite. - claro, será um prazer.

Hinata e Deidara foram para o centro do salão onde todos dançavam a musica agora era lenta, Deidara puxou Hinata para perto e colocou a mão na cintura, e começaram a dançar apensar de se sentir incomodada pela maneira que o homem a olhava, se divertiu, depois da musica lenta começou a tocar uma agitada e assim continuaram a dançar, até se sentirem casandos de mas e voltando para perto dos outros.

\- Pelo jeito a sua estabanação passou. - falou Itachi quando Hinata pedia outro Martini.

\- Acho que em festa ela da espaço a minha coordenação motora. - ele sorriu e pediu um uísque.

\- Que bom pelo menos não terei problema de ser derrubado no meio do salão quando estivemos dançando. - falou sem encará-la, Hinata tentou não parecer espantada.

\- Achou que eu o derrubaria? - perguntou o fazendo rir e encará-la.

\- Quando quase derrubou café em cima do meu irmão, fiquei realmente preocupado. - os dois riram. - então, será que posso dançar com você sem problemas?

\- Quer arriscar? - os dois se olharam por um tempo e sorriram.

\- Não sou de temer diante uma proposta. - bebeu o resto do uísque e pegou a mão de Hinata a puxando para o meio do salão.

A musica mudou para lenta novamente os casais se ajuntaram ao centro do salão, Hinata e Itachi entre eles, Itachi a rodou e puxou para perto, Hinata riu e o segurou pelo pescoço, ele então colocou uma mão na cintura dela e a outra segurou uma das mãos dela, ela fez o mesmo, só que em vez de colocar a mão na cintura dele colocou sobre o ombro, passaram a se movimentar no ritmo da musica. A musica tocava fazendo os casais viajem juntos num mundo de sonho e amor, Hinata estava em plena consciência que os que não dançavam observavam os dois, e de certo iria aparecer fofoca, Itachi a olhava tão profundamente, que ela sentia que ele podia ver sua alma, seu olhar estava gentil, galanteador como Sakura havia dito que ficaria ele estava entrando na dela, era sua chance de fazer o plano realmente dar certo, mas parou de pensar um pouco, não podia colocar tudo a perder, ele podia estar assim apenas pelo fato de ela estar usando um vestido super sensual, ainda não estava completamente seduzido por ela.

\- O que está pensando? - perguntou ele no meio da musica quando ela desviou o olhar do dele.

\- estava... Pensando em o que todos dirão sobre isso. - falou abaixando o olhar.

\- E se importa de que os outros pensam? - quis saber ele.

\- Não, apenas não gosto que falam coisas que não tem nem um fundo de verdade. - ele sorriu - e você, se importa com a sua imagem que as pessoas têm de você?

\- Algumas sim, outras não. - falou ele sorrindo - se fosse ligar para tudo que dizem de mim, eu estaria perdido.

\- E por que diz isso? - falou sorrindo, fazendo-o sorrir também.

\- Não tem costume de ler jornal na pagina da Alta Sociedade? - perguntou ele fingido estar espantado.

\- Não, acho que muito que eles falam lá é apenas fofocas, não gosto. - mentiu ela sorrindo.

\- Talvez seja por isso que aceitou ser minha assistente. - ele falou rindo com vontade.

\- Qual..qual é a graça? - perguntou tentando não rir também.

\- Bem depois que eu te falar, não adianta sair correndo daí, e pedir demissão. - falou ele ainda rindo.

\- Ok eu prometo. - ela falou sorrindo.

\- Bem me chamam de "o galanteador", ou o "arrasador de corações", entre outros. - falou olhando-a para ver a reação dela.

\- E esses boatos têm alguma verdade? É o que eles dizem? - ele a encarou serio, Hinata sentiu-se estranha, a maneira como ele a olhava era tão profunda, tão sincera.

\- Quando se tem fama e dinheiro como eu tenho, as mulheres apenas vêem isso... - falou depois de um tempo em silencio. - e por que não usar isso contra elas mesmas?

\- Está falando que elas só querem seu dinheiro? - quis saber Hinata.

\- Acha que só homem faz esse tipo de coisas? Que há mulheres interesseiras, que só espera um bobo para dar o bote. - ele a encarava serio agora.

\- Fala de uma maneira como se já tivesse passado por isso. - ele sorriu.

\- Outro dia, quem sabe eu te conto. - falou agora a soltando. - está na hora do discurso de meu pai.

Hinata deu uma desculpa que precisava ir ao banheiro, lá tentou acalmar as sensações que estava sentindo, havia sentindo algo diferente, por um minuto havia esquecido que estava ali para desmascará-lo, estava ali para ele sentir como é ser usado e depois descartado. Olhou-se no espelho e notou o brilho diferente em seu olhar, lavou as mãos e saiu, Itachi estava no palco junto com Sasuke e mais um homem parecido com os dois, ele discursava sobre a importância daquela união, e sobre a importância de doar remédios de graça aos postos de saúde. No final todos aplaudiram e voltaram a se divertir, Itachi não se aproximou de Hinata mais, ela estava sentada no banco perto do bar, cansada e com os pés doendo.

\- Parece que está cansada. - falou uma voz conhecida, Sasuke estava ali sorridente.

\- Oh sim, como estou. - ele sorriu.

\- Quer que eu fale para Itachi liberá-la? - perguntou solidário.

\- Oh seria ótima idéia. - ele sorriu e foi atrás do irmão, Karin voltou do banheiro e se sentou ao lado da garota.

\- Esse coquetel está pra lá de bom não? - comentou sorrindo.

\- Para mim já passou da conta. - as duas riram.

\- Se quiser podemos dar uma carona, acho que Itachi ficará até o final. - ofereceu a morena.

\- Oh não quero dar trabalho, eu... - então Itachi e Sasuke apareceram.

\- Desculpa Hinata, havia esquecido que nem todos precisam ficar até o fim. - falou a encarando. - vamos eu te levo em casa.

\- Não precisa...Karin e Sasuke me ofereceram uma carona... - tentou fugir da oferta.

\- Que isso, eu te trouxe aqui, fiz você se cansar, é meu dever no mínimo te levar para casa, Sasuke e Karin não se importam não? - a morena olhou para Hinata e depois para Sasuke pedindo ajuda.

\- Claro que não Itachi, a gente se vê na segunda Hinata. - falou Sasuke colocando-se ao lado da namorada.

\- Até então - se despediu dos dois e acompanhou Itachi até o estacionamento.

Durante o caminho não falaram nada, o carro estava estacionado um pouco distante do salão, então tiveram que andar, Hinata que estava tão cansada que acabou dando tropeção e só não caiu porque Itachi a segurou.

\- Acho que a sua coordenação motora a abandonou agora. - falou ele a segurando pela cintura.

\- Acho que sim. - ela riu, ele então a segurou firme.

\- Consegue chegar até o carro?

\- Só se não se importar de eu ficar descalça. - falou encarando ele seria. - meus pés estão me matando.

\- Rsrs fique a vontade. - falou ele rindo a soltando, ela agachou e tirou os sapatos. - Primeira vez que vejo isso.

\- Isso o que? Alguém andar descalço? - falou se levantando depois de tirar as sandálias.

\- Não, mas alguém que levei a festa de gala, fazer isso, bem é a primeira vez. - falou ele voltando a andar.

\- Talvez não fossem mulheres, e sim robôs, por que não sei como agüenta ficar com um sapato que aperta tanto os pés. - ele riu.

\- É verdade. - falou parando perto de um carro Vectra preto abrindo a porta do passageiro. - as damas de verdade primeiro?

\- Obrigada. - falou sorrindo entrando no carro.

Itachi deu a volta no carro se sentando no banco do motorista, ligou o carro e deu a partida, ficaram em silencio por uns minutos, deixando aquele ar de brincadeira tomar conta dos dois.

\- Bem se não me falar onde é a sua casa acho que ficaremos rodando pela cidade a noite toda. - falou depois de muito tempo em silencio.

\- Rsrs desculpa, pode ir até a avenida principal, são duas ruas depois da biblioteca. - explicou ela.

\- Sim senhora. - falou sorrindo. - então desde quando mora em Konoha?

\- Desde que nasci, e você? - perguntou para ter o que falar.

\- Nasci nos Estados Unidos, mas meus pais são daqui, mas estava lá nos EUA quando nasci, e vieram para cá depois que completei 9 anos e Sasuke tinha 2. - contou o moreno.

\- Hm, mas tem nacionalidade americana?

\- Sim, mas gosto de pensar que sou Konohariano. - ela riu. - é tão fácil rir com você...

\- E porque diz isso? - perguntou olhando ele.

\- Não preciso fingir ser outra pessoa, posso ser eu mesmo. - falou sem olhá-la, Hinata sentiu algo incomodar, talvez pelo fato de ela estar mentindo sempre para ele, olhou para frente e ficou quieta.

\- Virando aqui. - foi o que conseguiu dizer, então falo o prédio que era e ele parou em frente o prédio. - Obrigada por me trazer.

\- Nada, como disse era o mínimo que podia fazer peço desculpas se foi uma noite tediosa para você. - ele falava encarando, Hinata sentiu algo diferente.

\- Eu sobrevivi isso que importa não? - eles riram. - como falou Karin, O coquetel pra lá de bom.

\- Rsrs duvido que ela tenha dito isso. - falou ele rindo.

\- Pois fique sabendo que ela mesma disse, rsrs - os dois pararam de rir e ficaram se olhando, Hinata sabia que ele estava olhando seus lábios, e queria que ele avançasse aquele distancia e a beijasse, mais um alerta dentro dela a fez recuar.

_"**Não se esqueça que isso é apenas uma vingança...seu dever é seduzir ele, e não deixar se seduzida." **_

\- Bem obrigada novamente senhor Itachi, e boa noite. - falou abrindo a porta do carro e saindo o mais rápido possível.

Subiu os pequenos degraus que tinha na portaria e abriu a porta, não olhou para trás, entrando fechou a porta, pode ouvir o barulho do carro ligar e se afastar, encostada na porta do prédio tentou afastar aquela sensação que estava sentido, subiu correndo para o apartamento, entrou e agradeceu por nem Ino e nem Sakura estar ali, assim podia ficar sonhando com aquela noite sem ser criticada.

**_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**  
_**

* * *

_**Olá Minna-san ^^  
Obrigado pelos comentários...**_

Espero que gostem até o próximo capitulo ^.~


	6. O perigo da aproximação

_**Disclaimer: Naruto e seu personagens não me pertence, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

**_Capitulo 6: _********_O perigo da aproximação. _**

No domingo Hinata conseguiu dormir ate 10 horas, ai Ino e Sakura foram saber sobre a noite, Hinata contou sobre as conversa, contou sobre Naruto, os dois clientes de Itachi, contou sobre Sasuke e Karin.

\- Hm certo, parece que ele ta começando a ficar caído por você. - falou Ino depois de ouvir tudo.

\- Também acho, se ele foi super gentil com você, com certeza ta afim. - falou Sakura trazendo sorvete para duas. - Homens sabem ser gentil quando quer algo, Itachi não é diferente.

\- Ele disse... - falou Hinata tentando não parecer que estava sentindo algo - que ele faz o que as mulheres fazem com ele, elas o vê apenas um rosto bonito com dinheiro, então porque ele não pode usar isso contra elas? Foi ele que disse.

\- Rsrs, até parece, ele falou isso apenas para tentar te iludir; - falou Sakura rindo - se você não me tivesse como amiga, iria cair na lábia dele facinho.

\- Qualquer uma iria cair. - falou a loira. - você foi a primeira.

\- Oxigenada. - as duas começaram a brigar, Hinata apenas ficou observando.

Depois daquela noite havia mudado algo, seria esse o plano de Itachi? Seria que ele fazia isso com todas, seduzia, e depois que tivesse o que queria mandaria passear? Teria que tomar cuidado, não podia se dar ao luxo de cair nas lábias de mais um cafajeste.

A noite Sakura e Ino foram embora e Hinata resolveu fazer o trabalho da faculdade que estava atrasado, quando estava terminando o telefone tocou fazendo parar para ir atender.

\- Alô? - atendeu sem muito animo.

\- _Não vai me dizer que te acordei. _\- Itachi falou do outro lado da linha, o coração de Hinata disparou.

\- Não, é que apenas estou de mau humor. - falou tentando parecer indiferente.

\- _Xii espero que isso passe hoje, pois amanhã terá que ficar o dia todo comigo, e não quero ter uma mulher de mau humor do meu lado. _\- falou ele brincalhão.

\- Rsrs acho que posso cuidar disso, mas o que terá amanhã?

\- _Preciso ir numas filiais em Suna, depois reunião com os clientes e depois vários outros compromissos, acho que amanhã é melhor estar descansada e bem alegre. _\- falou fazendo Hinata rir.

\- Com tanto que não precise ficar andado de salto alto para lá e para cá. - ele riu.

\- _Pode usar sapatos de saltos baixo, afinal não é nenhuma festa. _\- ela sorriu, era tão fácil conversar com ele. - _estava fazendo o que?_

\- Trabalho para faculdade.

\- _To atrapalhando? _\- perguntou ele a fazendo pensar em dizer que sim, mas era impossível.

\- Não, já estou no fim... E você? Tava trabalhando?

\- _Sim e não. _\- Hinata riu. - _não tenho culpa que não tenho outra coisa para fazer a não ser trabalhar._

\- Já ouviu falar em TV, DVD? Cinema, shopping, é bom sair um pouco da rotina. - ele riu.

\- _Acho que vou tentar um dia desses ai. _\- eles riram então ficaram em silencio até ela decidir dar o fim na conversa.

\- hm então...bem acho que ainda tem muito trabalho ai não?

\- _Sim...claro. Acho que tenho que deixá-la terminar o seu trabalho também._

\- Então até amanhã.

\- _Até Hinata. _\- ela desligou o telefone e ficou olhando para o nada , o que achava que estava fazendo, estava flertando com ele.

Hinata voltou para o trabalho mais sua mente estava em outro lugar, estava entrando num território perigoso, sabia que era apenas um erro podia colocar tudo a perder, não podia deixar os sentimentos estragar tudo, sentimentos que era mais um problema que algo bom. Sem paciência para terminar o trabalho foi para cama dormi, não queria pensar no dia que teria no dia seguinte.

Acordou com o relógio tocando se levantou e foi tomar um banho, estava disposta levar o plano adiante, não iria deixar que besteiras estragasse tudo, na hora de se vestir, colocou uma saia social dois palmos acima do joelho, preta, uma blusa branca de alçinha por baixo da camisa social, colocou um sapato de salto baixo, e prendeu o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto. Pegou suas coisas e foi para a empresa, não fazia nenhuma semana que estava nisso, já sentia que passaram anos fazendo aquele caminho.

\- Bom dia. - falou Julies quando ela saiu do elevador.

\- Bom dia, Itachi já chegou?

\- Ainda não. - respondeu a secretaria. - aqui está as ligações dele, coloque na mesa dele para mim?

\- Claro. - Hinata pegou e foi para sala de Itachi.

Estava tudo fechado deixou os papeis na mesa e foi abrir as janelas para iluminar o ambiente, mas uma janela estava emperrada, tentou de todos os jeitos abri-la, até tentar empurrar com o corpo, o que não foi uma boa idéia, a janela se abriu e se não fosse Itachi segura-la estaria agora como uma pasta na calçada.

\- Ta tentando se matar? - falou irritado quando a segurava.

\- Desculpa... eu achei que não iria... - tentou falar, mais estava tremendo.

\- Senta aqui, vou pedir para trazer um copo com açucara. - falou fazendo ela sentar na sua cadeira e indo até o telefone. - Julies mande um copo com água e açucara já.

\- _Sim senhor. _\- respondeu a menina quase gritando.

\- Eu to bem...serio...não foi nada. - ele a segurou na cadeira quando ela tentava se levantar.

\- Você tem idéia do risco que correu? - perguntou olhando serio para ela. - se eu não tivesse chego na hora, agora estaria lá no céu.

\- Não...seria no céu exatamente... - falou ela meio tonta. - mas estaria na calçada parecendo uma pasta humana.

Itachi a encarou serio então sua expressão mudou e ele riu, Hinata se sentiu menos tonta, então Julies entrou com o copo de água, Itachi fez Hinata beber tudo.

\- Próxima vez que quiser abrir a janela, vê se tem alguém para socorrê-la se for necessário. - Hinata sorriu sem jeito.

\- Certo.

\- Bem deixa eu ver o que temos que fazer, com esse susto até esqueci dos compromissos. - falou olhando os papeis sobre a mesa, Hinata ainda estava sentada na cadeira dele.

\- Tem um encontro com o Sr. Deidara e Orochimaru às 9 horas - falou lembrando-o, ele a olhou e sorriu.

\- Certo, então já para o tal Center Konoha. - falou ajudando ela se levantar.

Hinata e Itachi seguiram para o local onde os clientes haviam combinado, lá tomaram café tratara de negocio, Hinata que não entendia nada ficou apenas ouvindo, quando falavam com ela, respondia o que sabia. Depois de Deidara e Orochimaru, eles foram para uma reunião com o prefeito de Konoha, para discutir sobre doação de remédios de graça, Hinata ficou do lado de fora, como preferiu.

\- Então você faz isso e tem um patinho. - explicava Hinata para uma mulher como fazer origami.

\- Uau, faz de novo? - pediu a mulher, até Itachi sair da porta e encontrar as duas tentando fazer outros origamis.

\- O que é isso? - perguntou enquanto ia para o carro.

\- Estava ensinando ela fazer um patinho, olha. - mostrou o origami para Itachi.

\- Rsrs você faz idéia de quem era a mulher que estava ensinando?

\- Não era a secretaria do prefeito? - ele riu.

\- Era a primeira dama de Konoha a mulher do prefeito. - ela arregalou os olhos ao lembrar de algumas coisas que falou.

\- Ai meu Deus, como ninguém me avisa isso? - ele caiu na gargalhada, deixando Hinata irritada. - não é hora de rir, eu posso ter falado algo horrível, Meu Deus.

\- Rsrs. - ele não parava mais de rir.

\- Vai parar sozinho ou terei de fazê-lo parar? - ele riu mais.

\- Você? Rsrs - ela irritada tentou tapar a boca dele, ele ria mais e ela ficava mais nervosa.

\- Já disse para parar. - falou ela continuando tapar a boca dele, estava quase por cima dele para tentar calá-lo, então o carro parou e a porta se abriu.

\- Ops desculpa senhor Uchiha. - falou o motorista fechando a porta novamente.

Hinata continuava quase em cima dele, tapando a boca dele, que tentava se soltar. Parecia que os dois era um casal de namorado do que patrão e empregado, então o telefone tocou fazendo ela soltar ele.

\- Sua maluca. - falou ele rindo tentado achar o celular.

\- Aqui. - entregou o celular e se arrumou.

\- Alô? Não já cheguei, ta estou indo. - desligou o telefone e encarou Hinata. - posso mandar você embora por isso, sabia?

\- Ótimo, me mande embora. - falou seria abrindo a porta do carro, mais ele a puxou para o colo dele.

\- Só se eu estivesse louco... - falou de um modo gentil e rouco, Hinata sentiu o coração ir a mil.

Então ele a beijou sem nem pensar duas vezes, Hinata não pensou em se afastar, queria tanto aquele beijo que não se importou se não fosse a uma cena romântica, ou algo parecido. O beijo foi carinhoso e cheio de desejo, a língua dele pedia passagem para explorar a boca da morena, sem pensar abriu e aprofundou o beijo, as mãos dele a cariciava a cintura de um modo gentil, podia sentir o desejo aumentar a cada minuto daquele beijo, então veio a falta de ar e tiveram que separar os lábios, ofegante ele encostou a cabeça na dela.

\- Você me faz perder o controle Hinata. - falou rouco ao ouvido dela.

\- P. peço descul... - ele a calou com a ponta do dedo.

\- Não se desculpa... a tanto tempo que não fazia nada assim, espontâneo. - falou ele a encarando, sorrindo. - só não sei o que fazer.

\- V..você precisa ir...na reunião com senhor seu pai. - ele sorriu.

\- Preferia mil vezes ficar aqui, que ir. - ela sorriu, ele a beijou novamente, mais dessa vez mais rápido e a soltou no banco. - Acho que agora posso ir.

Hinata ficou no carro observando Itachi se afastar, tentou não pensar no que acabou de acontecer, mas era impossível, o gosto dele era tão doce, as mãos eram carinhosa, tudo parecia bom demais, como um homem desses poderia ser mal como Sakura falava? Sorriu ao lembrar novamente da cena, suspirou e tentou se arrumar tinha que pensar com clareza, estava no plano beijá-lo não? Tinha que deixá-lo louco de desejo e depois fazer ele ver como era bom ser dispensado, seria capaz de fazer isso e não sair machucada também?

**XxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

* * *

_**Olá Minna-san ^^  
Obrigado pelos comentários...**_

Espero que gostem até o próximo capitulo ^.~


	7. Caindo na real

_**Disclaimer: Naruto e seu personagens não me pertence, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

_**Obs:** __ Nesse capitulo contém cenas de hentai, então se não gosta desse tipo de coisa sugiro que não leia._

* * *

**_Capitulo 7: _****_Caindo na real._**

Hinata se sentiu perdida quando ele voltou para o carro naquele dia e a beijou novamente, e a cada beijo o desejo de mais beijos só aumentava, quase esquecerá que tudo aquilo era um jogo, mas não podia deixar de curtir.

\- Aceita jantar comigo? - a convidou depois da ultima coisa que tinha que fazer naquele dia.

\- Não sei, acho melhor deixar para próxima...- falou notando a reação de descontente. - estou exausta.

\- Certo. - falou olhando para o motorista. - Para a casa da Hinata.

\- Sim senhor. - o carro começou a andar e o clima havia esfriado no banco de trás, Hinata não queria que ele ficasse bravo com ela, mas tinha que ser firme, se aceitasse era capaz avançar o sinal vermelho.

Nenhum falou durante o caminho, quando o carro entrou na rua de Hinata, ela já se preparava para descer, assim que o carro parou ela abriu a porta e desceu a fechando em seguida, subiu as escada de entrada no prédio e procurou a chave na bolsa, então sentiu alguém pegar em seu braço e a vira-la.

\- Não vai dar nenhum tchau? - Itachi a segurava perto de si.

\- Achei que estava nervoso comigo... - falou tentando falar firme, pois tinha vontade de chorar.

\- E estava, mas sei que deve estar confusa, terei paciência. - falou ele sorrindo. - vou mostrar que não sou o que todos falam, e o que ta achando que sou.

\- Eu... - ele a calou com mais um beijo cheio de paixão, deixando-a de pernas bambas, então a soltou.

\- Até amanhã Hinata. - falou indo para o carro, entrou e partiu deixando Hinata olhando que nem boba para a rua.

Hinata entrou no seu apartamento e correu se jogar no sofá estava se sentindo nas nuvens, como ele podia deixá-la daquele jeito, sabia que tinha que ser forte, mais quando ela a beijava era impossível pensar em algo que não fosse aqueles lábios. Foi pro banho e demorou um pouco até o telefone tocar e a fazer desistir ficar mais, colocou o roupão lilás e se jogou na cama para atender o telefonema.

\- Alô? - atendeu ligando a TV.

\- _Já indo dormi? _\- Hinata estremeceu ao ouvir a voz de Itachi do outro lado da linha.

\- Não, mas interrompeu meu banho relaxante. - falou brincalhona, ele riu.

\- _Desculpa minha linda, tinha que ligar hoje, apareceu uma viajem do nada hoje. _\- falou ele parecendo chateado, Hinata tentou parecer normal.

\- Hm para onde?

\- _Nova York vou hoje a noite e fico lá a semana toda, volto só na segunda que vem. _\- ele suspirou. - _queria não ir, mais Sasuke diz que odeia viajar sem a Karin, então tenho que ir..._

\- Precisa que eu liguei para alguém, faço alguma coisa? - ele riu.

\- _Liguei apenas para informar Hinata, afinal o jantar vai ter que se adiado mais tempo não?_

\- Aham...bem daí da tempo para mim inventar uma desculpa para não ir. - ele riu.

\- _Não adianta, não vou aceitar um não como resposta... _\- alguém do outro lado da linha falou algo para Itachi e ele respondeu que já estava indo. - _Hinata tenho que ir, o avião sai daqui meia hora, ligarei todas as noites, para você Ok? Beijos..._

\- Boa viajem.

\- _Obrigado, beijos. _\- o telefone ficou mudo e então caiu a linha, Hinata sorriu tristemente, estava indo longe demais com isso, tinha que parar antes que estivesse tudo perdido.

No dia seguinte como Hinata não precisava ir para a empresa foi para a faculdade, fez mais um trabalho e depois deu uma passada na editora, encontrou Ino na sala dela falando ao telefone.

\- Olha seu ruivo idiota, se começar encher o meu saco, mando você para os quintos do inferno, te faço a sua vida um inferno! - gritava no telefone.

\- Ta tudo bem Ino? - perguntou se sentando na cadeira em frente a ela.

\- Quase tudo bem, se não fosse um ruivo idiota na minha vida, como eu o odeio - falou pegando um cigarro e acendendo.

\- Acho que é proibido fumar aqui Ino...

\- Então como ta as coisas com o bofe lá? - ignorou a amiga e continuou a fumar.

\- Tudo bem, ele ta caindo na armadilha. - falou desviando o olhar da loira.

\- Opa, opa...Hinata você ta escondendo algo não está? - a loira a encarou seria. - não está apaixonada por ele não é?

\- Claro que não. - falou tentando parecer irritada - nunca, ele é um sedutor barato isso sim, já quer me levar para cama.

\- Hm sei. - falou desconfiada. - bem Sakura aparece estar em outra.

\- Como assim em outra? - perguntou agradecendo a mudança de assunto.

\- Ontem fomos numa boate, e bem ela conheceu um cara, e bem saíram hoje novamente. - Hinata tentou não parecer chocada.

\- Então não quer mas dar continuidade com o plano não é? - rezou para que fosse isso.

\- Acho que não amiga, pode ser que ela não tenha mais interesse, mas tem a Tsunade, ela ainda espera a matéria. - lembrou a loira. - você disse que tinha uma matéria, agora tem que dar a matéria para ela.

\- Mas eu não tenho contrato, então...

\- Não faça isso se quiser colocar um ponto final na sua carreira, sabe que Tsunade tem grande influencia, ela pode acabar com sua carreira antes mesmo de começar.

\- Seria capaz disso? - temeu Hinata.

\- Sim, sei que ela acabou com uma mulher, alguns tempos atrás, agora tem que trabalhar em uma lanchonete como garçonete porque como jornalista nunca mais.

Hinata saiu de lá com a cabeça a mil, e agora o que estava em jogo era sua carreira, se ela desistisse da matéria iria dizer Adeus para sua carreira que tanto almejava, era seu sonho ser jornalista, agora estava em jogo, o que podia fazer? Continuar com a experiência e tentar fazer a matéria.

A noite depois do jantar Hinata tentou não pensar no que Itachi havia prometido, mas era impossível não ficar olhando para o telefone, quando deu 10 da noite desistiu, foi deitar, na cama tentou dormir, mas era impossível então o telefone tocou, com o coração disparado atendeu.

\- Alô? - atendeu com receio.

\- _Como vai minha linda? _\- ouvir a voz dele a fez esquecer-se de tudo e se transportada para o céu. - _espero que não seja muito tarde._

\- Não, ainda são 10 horas, e como vai?

\- _Com saudades, queria tanto estar ai, aqui é perdeu a graça. _\- falou fazendo Hinata sorrir.

\- É aqui também ta chato, não tenho ninguém para encher o saco - ele riu.

Hinata e Itachi ficaram conversando até meia-noite, ele teve que sair para uma reunião, então Hinata dormiu feliz.

A semana passou sem nenhuma novidade, Sakura havia mesmo arranjado um namorado, se chamava Sasori, um ruivo, Ino que tinha trauma de ruivo evitava ficar no mesmo ambiente que eles, Hinata tentou arranjar um jeito de fazer Tsunade desistir da matéria, mais ela estava decidida que iria em frente, todas as noites como prometido, Itachi ligava, ficavam conversando até meia-noite, e todas às vezes Hinata se sentia feliz.  
No sábado Hinata decidiu que iria limpar o apartamento, para tentar passar o tempo, Sakura como namorando mal a via, Ino estava ocupadíssima com o novo lançamento daquele mês

Hinata sem opção teve que ficar em casa, colocou um shorts velho preto, e uma blusa de malhar, estava fazendo calor a noite, então decidiu colocar a roupa mais fresca de tinha então decidiu fazer um jantar caprichado, macarrão a molho branco e de sobremesa um muse de chocolate. Quando colocou a comida no prato e vinho na taça a campainha tocou.

\- Droga, bem na hora de comer. - falou para si indo atender.

Abriu a porta e deparou com um buque de rosas vermelhas, sentiu o coração parar por um segundo e disparar em seguida, o homem que as traziam era Itachi, que sorriu e sem esperar se convidado a puxou e a beijo com paixão urgente, Hinata retribuiu o beijo como nunca, a semana toda esperava por aqueles lábios no dela o beijo só foi interrompido quando um vizinho passou pela porta e viu a cena.

\- Posso entrar? - falou ele sorrindo, Hinata sorriu e deu espaço para ele entrar.

\- Disse que iria chegar só na segunda. - falou Hinata quando Itachi a encarava.

\- E ia, mais não agüentei mais de saudades, então como já estava tudo certo decidir antecipar a volta. - ele sorriu. - tome melhor colocar em um vaso com água.

\- Sim... - pegou as flores e foi para a cozinha colocar em um vaso.

\- Xi atrapalhei seu jantar. - falou ele olhando para a mesa e vendo o prato dela.

\- Tinha acabado de preparar. - ele a encarou.

\- Você quem fez a comida?

\- Sim, porque você não faz a sua? - ele sorriu.

\- Não sou muito amigo da cozinha. - falou ele olhando para ela.

\- Bem então sente-se que irei te servi, vamos ver se vai sobreviver depois de comer meu macarrão. - os dois riram.

Durante o jantar os dois conversaram sobre as coisas que tinha acontecido na semana, ele contou sobre os contratos que tinha fechado, as firmas quem ficou parceiro e sobre a nova filial em Nova York.

\- Irá trabalhar lá então? - perguntou a morena quando tirava os pratos.

\- Não, eu só tenho que estar a par de tudo lá, acho que meu pai vai mandar Sasuke pra lá. - explicou ele bebendo o resto do vinho.

\- Hm, sobremesa? - ele sorriu.

\- Claro. - Hinata estava na cozinha colocando a sobremesa no pote quando Itachi se aproximou por trás e a abraçou pela cintura. - só se for você.

\- Itachi... - ele a beijou no pescoço, e foi descendo até os ombros. - acho que não...

\- Vai me dizer que não está com vontade? - falou novamente beijando o pescoço passando a língua e dando umas mordidas pelo percurso.

\- Eu... - ele a virou e a beijou com carinho, Hinata o laçou pelo pescoço e o beijou com desejo, não adiantava mais ficar negando aquele sentimento.

Itachi a encostou no balcão e a beijava com urgência agora, as mãos percorrendo o corpo da morena, até chegar a cintura, a ergueu um pouco fazendo-a sentar no balcão, os beijos dele a fazia tremer toda, aonde ele beijava parecia estar pegando fogo, ela retribuía o beijo com paixão, apertando seu corpo contra o dele o mais que podia, quando ele roçou com a mão no seio dela, soltou um gemido de prazer.

\- Viu... Como que isso tanto quanto eu. - falou com a voz rouca no ouvido dela.

Itachi então a foi beijando boca, pescoço, ombros e foi descendo até chegar ao seio, mesmo por cima da blusa podia sentir que estavam rígidos, sem esperar foi tirando a blusa dela, Hinata que já havia desistindo de lutar contra o próprio desejo, o ajudou tirar a blusa e ficar só de sutiã, ele afastou um pouco para admirá-la, para em seguida beija novamente, com a mão livre abriu o feixe do sutiã, expondo os seios rígidos e rosados, tomou um seio com a mão massageando provocando um prazer nunca conhecido por ela, quando a língua tocou no bico fazendo movimentos circulares para em seguida sugá-lo com vontade.  
Todos os sentidos havia despertado como se milhões de labaredas de fogo a consumia por dentro, sentia seu rosto esquenta, sabia que estava corada, mas não se importava, queria sentir mas daqueles toques. Itachi passou de um seio para o outro agora, e com a mão livre foi descendo pelo corpo da morena, até chegar ao short, por cima ela a cariciava a feminidade fazendo soltar gemidos de prazer.

\- Itachi... - gemeu quando ele abria o short dela e tirando-o.

Itachi a beijava em todos os lugares do corpo, a cada centímetro, provando o sabor que uma semana sonhava, quando a viu totalmente nua o seu membro que antes já ereto, pulsava querendo sair, Hinata sorriu e puxou a camisa dele a fim de tirar, Itachi a ajudou, fez o mesmo com a calça, os dois nus se encaixaram como se fosse feitos um para o outro.

Itachi que se segurava para não perder o controle de si, soltou um gemido alto e cheio de prazer quando a penetrou, Hinata o agarrou e o ajudou introduzir o pênis dentro de si, quando os dois juntos começaram a se mover um no ritmo do outro o prazer era inevitável, a cada movimento o desejo e os gemidos eram mais fortes, parecia que o mundo lá fora havia parado, pois só existia aquele momento, todas as duvidas, todos os medos havia desaparecidos, agora era apenas Itachi e Hinata fazendo amor.  
Hinata preste a chegar no estase o apertou, gemendo mais forte, Itachi aumentou os movimentos até os dois atingirem o clímax total, cansados ficaram ali abraçados, até a respiração voltar ao normal. Hinata se sentia mergulhada numa piscina de nuvens, se sentia leve e feliz, abraçada com o moreno que havia lhe levado ao céu, o abraçou com mais força.

\- Acho que agora aceito aquele muse. - ele falou depois de sua respiração voltar ao normal.

\- Rsrs - ele a beijou e a colocou no chão, Hinata abaixou para pegar as roupas mas ele a impediu.

\- Não se cubra... - falou passando a mão pelo corpo da mulher até chegar em uma das suas nádegas. - tem um corpo perfeito.

Hinata corou mais retribuiu o beijo se separando quando notou que Itachi estava novamente excitado.

\- Não tenho culpa se você me deixa louco de desejo. - falou ele rindo.

\- mesmo? - falou sorrindo um pouco longe dele.

\- Sim...me deixa subindo pelas paredes. - falou indo até ela e a puxando. - acho que posso esperar mais um pouco antes de comer o musse...

\- E porque?

\- Tenho coisa melhor... - falou a pegando no colo levando-a para o quarto e lá fazerem novamente amor, até cansarem e dormi lado a lado.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

* * *

_**Olá Minna-san ^^  
Obrigado pelos comentários...  
Fico muito feliz por terem gostado, peço desculpas se dão opinião, ou pedem para colocar algum personagem e acaba não colocando, é que a fic já está escrita á um tempo, então não tem como mudar...  
Mas estou aberta para opiniões e ideias para proxima fic...  
Sobre fazer uma mostrando o relacionamento Ino e Gaara, eu estou tentando mas parece que travei =[  
Tenham paciência blz?**_

_**Mais uma vez muito obrigado á todos! **_

Espero que gostem até o próximo capitulo ^.~


	8. Falsa felicidade

_**Disclaimer: Naruto e seu personagens não me pertence, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

**_Capitulo 8: _****_Falsa felicidade. _**

Hinata acordou como se estivesse no céu, se espreguiçou e sorriu ao lembrar-se da noite anterior, então se virou e viu que a cama estava vazia, sentiu o medo a invadir, se sentou rapidamente e procurou as roupas, encontrou uma camiseta velha, a vestiu e foi para sala, encontrou Itachi na cozinha só de avental.

\- Meu Deus o que ta fazendo? - perguntou quando viu um monte de ovos queimados em um prato em cima do balcão.

\- Bem, estou tentando fazer nosso café da manhã. - falou sorrindo.

\- Rsrs disse que nunca cozinhou. - ele deu a volta no balcão e a puxou para perto de si.

\- Aham, e nunca mesmo, e por isso me fale quanto foi os ovos, pois acabei com todos. - ela riu e o beijou.

Hinata conseguiu preparar algo para eles comerem, quando era meio-dia Itachi e Hinata ainda estavam na cama, assistiram TV até duas da tarde.

\- Sabe que nunca tinha ficado em casa de domingo a toa? - falou Itachi quando estavam assistindo um filme na TV.

\- E o que ta achando?

\- Melhor impossível. - a beijou e novamente se entregaram ao desejo.

A noite ele foi embora mas prometendo que iria voltar amanhã, Hinata feliz concordara, quando tomava banho Ino e Sakura apareceram.

\- Viemos ver como anda nossa vingadora. - falou Sakura sorrindo.

\- Nossa quanta louça, deu uma festa e não convidou a gente? - Hinata deu uma desculpa qualquer.

\- Hm então, como anda o plano? - perguntou Sakura. - já faz duas semanas que está trabalhando para ele, ele ainda não tentou te seduzir?

\- Err...Sakura acho melhor desistir, eu não quero mas mentir, cansei. - Ino e Sakura se olharam.

\- Hinata Hyuuga, não vai me dizer que está apaixonada por Itachi Uchiha! - falou Sakura se levantando.

\- Eu...claro que não, apenas cansei ta legal, eu to cheia de coisas para fazer, o plano não ta dando certo, ele nem me olha de um jeito diferente, ele não me acha sexy...eu sou nada para ele Ok? - falou tentando não perder a calma.

\- Hei...Hei...acalma-se ok? Estamos apenas preocupada com você, por que mesmo se acabar com o plano, o que ele vai pensar quando souber a verdade?

\- É amiga, e tem a sua carreira, te falei sobre Tsunade. - Ino comentou.

\- Sei...

Hinata não conseguiu dormi naquela noite, como poderia pensar que estava tudo bem, que finalmente havia encontrado alguém certo, e estava enganando ele, durante a noite ficou pensando em como iria acabar com aquilo, Sakura deixou o plano de lado, porém tinha agora Tsunade e a carreira de Hinata em jogo, e como se não bastasse descobriu que estava perdidamente apaixonada por ele.

Durante aquela semana Hinata não conseguiu pensar em se já tinha sido feliz daquele jeito algum dia de sua vida, estar do lado de Itachi era estar em um mundo diferente, Hinata se sentia confiante e alegre, nunca havia experimentado nada igual, quando completou um mês da farsa, Hinata foi chamada na editora.

\- Como está indo a matéria? - perguntou Tsunade quando a viu.

\- Err...está, ótima...- mentiu tentando parecer convincente.

\- Que bom, quero que ela esteja pronta no fim do mês, para ser publicada antes do Natal. - ordenou a loira.

\- Mas tão cedo? Eu pensei que precisava de mais tempo...

\- Não, um mês e meio já é mais que suficiente, quero a matéria na segunda-feira da ultima semana desse mês. - Hinata tentou argumentar mais era inútil.

Chegou em casa arrasada tentou achar algum tipo de outra matéria para colocar, porém não tinha nada, releu o que tinha escrito, no começo achou que era verdade e o certo, agora conhecendo Itachi verdadeiramente sabia que tudo era apenas fofoca de revista de celebridade. Tirando-a dos seus pensamentos a campainha tocou, Hinata desligou o computador e foi atender.

\- Oi minha linda. - falou Itachi assim que ela abriu a porta, a beijando.

\- Oi, pensei que estava no escritório. - falou surpresa deixando ele entrar.

\- Sim, mas tirei um tempo de folga. - falou sorrindo. - ta fazendo algo?

\- Não porque? - ele sorriu.

\- Então vai se trocar, vamos dar um passeio. - falou dando mais um beijo nela. - e pegue uma mala com algumas mudas de roupas.

\- Que?

\- Vai, confia em mim. - Hinata o encarou, queria tanto que tudo fosse verdade, queria contar a ele sobre tudo.

\- Claro...

Hinata colocou um vestido lilás simples, colocou um calça jeans na mala e uma blusa, alguns pertencesses pessoal e foi encontrar Itachi na sala, ele sorriu e a puxou para um beijo.

\- Onde vamos? - perguntou enquanto descia as escadas ate a rua.

\- Surpresa.

Itachi a conduziu até o carro, abriu a porta do passageiro e depois foi para seu lado do carro, de longe uma pessoa assistia a cena, assim que o carro partiu pegou o celular e discou um numero.

Hinata não fazia idéia de onde estava indo, apenas tentava se divertir, Itachi falava sobre o caminho, conhecia tudo por ali, então pegou a estrada principal que era ligada a Suna, assim foram até quase a fronteira virando em uma das ultimas ruas, Hinata sabia que ali era a casa dele, jamais pensou que ele a traria ali.

A casa ficava bem afastada da estrada, arvores encobria o caminho até a casa, que quando foi chegando mais perto, notou que se tratava de uma enorme mansão, com tanto detalhes na estrutura que parecia mais um museu, parou o carro na garagem, e saiu para abrir a porta para Hinata.

\- Aqui é meu refugio. - falou ele a levando até um certo ponto para poderem ver a casa.

\- É...lindo...

\- Tem que ver por dentro. - falou sorrindo indo pegar as malas no portas-malas.

Itachi a conduziu até dentro da enorme casa, no hall de entrara já era espaçoso e de bom gosto, uma mulher de meia idade apareceu na porta sorrindo, Itachi a abraçou e a apresentou para Hinata.

\- Essa é Kaede, e Kaede essa é Hinata, quem eu te falei. - a mulher sorrindo abraçou Hinata.

\- Que bom que pude conhecê-la. - falou soltando-a - espero que goste de torta de maça, é minha especialidade.

\- Eu adoro. - falou Hinata sorrindo.

Kaede deixou Itachi e Hinata a sós e voltou para cozinha, Itachi mostrou a casa para ela, cada cômoda tinha belas pinturas, estatuas linda, era tudo caro e de bom gosto, sabia que foi Itachi que decorou pessoalmente aquela casa, nunca ninguém havia entrado ali, pelo menos os jornalistas.

\- Gostando? - perguntou Itachi quando ela olhava uma obra pendurada na parede.

\- Tudo é tão... lindo...é como se eu estivesse num museu aconchegante. - ele sorriu e a abraçou.

\- Nunca abrir essa porta para ninguém, nem mesmo meus pais vem aqui. - confessou o moreno a encarando. - lembra daquela vez no coquetel, quando disse sobre as mulheres me verem apenas com dinheiro?

\- Sim, que o modo que falou parecia ter passado por isso. - ele suspirou e a encarou.

\- Quando tinha a idade de Sasuke, 20 anos, eu estava noivo, a empresa de meu pai estava começando a dar lucros, estava crescendo de um modo tão rápido que um dia a gente era um nada, depois viramos conhecidos como a empresa de remédios mais famosa. - contou ele. - como disse estava noivo, ela se chamava Konan, era da alta classe, a conheci em uma festa de uma empresa, ficamos noivos em menos de dois anos, então como a empresa ficou conhecida, ela insistiu em casar, eu com 20 anos era um homem tolo, estava apaixonado, e a pedir em casamento, casamos quando completei 21 anos, a empresa estava no auge, depois de um dia de trabalho voltei para casa, encontrei Konan e um cara, não conhecia ele, eles estavam aos beijos...

\- Itachi... - falou Hinata sentindo o coração apertar.

\- Como se não bastasse, ouvi sobre o que eles falavam, sobre dar um golpe em mim, que quando ela conseguisse as senhas das contas, iria fugir com ele e com o dinheiro. - falou ele tentando não aparecer raiva que sentia. - bem eu sair de lá e procurei um advogado, pedi o divorcio, sabia que eu tinha direito de não pagar nada para ela, mas decidir que daria uma boa quantia de dinheiro, e uma mesada por mês para ela sumir da minha vida e nunca mais aparecer.

\- Ela aceitou?

\- Não pensou duas vezes, assim sumiu de Konoha, ela vive na Europa, mando dinheiro todos os meses, melhor o meu advogado manda, não tenho nenhum contato com ela. - falou serio - depois disso me fechei para o relacionamento, mas sou homem, tenho minhas necessidades, então passei a curtir, mas nada que durasse mais de um mês, pode ser cruel, mas não estava disposto a abrir novamente meu coração para ser despedaçado novamente. - Hinata tinha lagrimas nos olhos.

\- E. por que...ta me contando isso...p..por que me trouxe aqui?

\- Porque sei que você me trouxe novamente meu eu, a 9 anos atrás, me fez acreditar que podia ser feliz novamente...- ele a tocou no rosto com carinho - quando te vi esperando a entrevista começar tive medo, você tem um rosto de anjo, um corpo de mulher, temi em cair novamente na armadilha, e quando você pareceu toda arrumada, com aquela saia, e blusa, até o derrubar o café, sobre si mesma, tive que me controlar para não te agarrar ali. - confessou ele sorrindo.

\- Mas..pareceu estar irritado...

\- E como não ficar, quando se tem medo de algo que quer tanto? - ele a beijou de leve voltando a falar. - No coquetel eu tentei ficar o mais longe de você possível, estava irresistível, sentir uma raiva quando a vi conversando com aquele loiro. - sorriu. - Depois daquele dia notei que não adiantava ficar resistindo, era questão de horas para te agarrar e beijá-la, e aquele dia no carro foi o Maximo que conseguir me segurar.

Ele a beijou com paixão pegando no colo, Hinata retribuiu o beijo, porém estava desesperada por dentro, ele havia confessado tudo, agora entendi os motivos dele, mesmo que não fosse certo, não tinha direito de fazer o que estava fazendo.

\- Hinata eu...estou completamente apaixonado por você. - confessou ele entre os beijos a fazendo perder o fio do pensamento.

\- Eu...também estou por você... - ele a beijou mais forte fazendo ela se encostar contra a parede.

\- Não consigo ficar longe de você...- falou enquanto beijava o pescoço e ia descendo até chegar o ombro, com a mão massageava um de seus seios, fazendo ficar rígidos.

\- Não quero que fique longe... - falou entre os beijos e os tremores de prazer.

\- Não vou ficar...- a beijou e a levou para o quarto.

**_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**  
_**

* * *

_**Olá Minna-san ^^  
Obrigado pelos comentários...  
**_

Espero que gostem até o próximo capitulo ^.~


	9. Mentiras são sempre mentiras

_**Disclaimer: Naruto e seu personagens não me pertence, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

**_Capitulo 9: _********_Mentiras sempre são mentiras._**

Hinata acordou quando o sol já estava no céu, lembrava do dia anterior, as declarações, os beijos, as juras de amor, era como se fosse um filme, mas não era ela a mocinha principal, era estava fazendo o papel de vilã. Se virou e notou que estava sozinha no quarto, procurou Itachi mas ele não estava lá, viu um bilhete na cômoda perto da cama.

**_Estou no lago, venha assim que acordar._**

**_Beijos com amor Itachi._**

As lagrimas rolaram pelo seu rosto, se sentia perdida e suja, como iria sair daquela farsa sem deixar magoas? Sabia que iria sofrer, mais pensar que iria fazer ele sofrer passar novamente por isso, era cruel, ódio o momento que aceitou a proposta de Sakura, ódio estar ali, e não poder falar a verdade, tinha que ir embora sumir da vida dele, antes que ele descobrisse a verdade. Hinata se levantou e se trocou, colocou a calça jeans e a blusa branca e foi ao encontro com Itachi.

Ele estava num pequeno cais no lago usava uma calça jeans esportiva e uma camiseta branca simples e fresca, seu sorriso iluminou quando viu Hinata se aproximar.

\- Como está? - falou a beijando.

\- Bem...Itachi e...

\- Depois, vamos, espero que goste de passear de barco. - falou sorrindo apontando para o pequeno barco encostado no pequeno cais.

Eles subiram e Itachi passou a remar, Hinata tentou não pensar no que iria fazer, iria aproveitar aqueles minutos com ele, daria tudo para vê-lo sorri, mas, pelo menos até ela sumir para sempre da vida dele.

Ele a levou até uma pequena Ilha que ficava entre Suna e Konoha, era uma ilha particular, fazia parte da propriedade dele, lá eles tomaram café da manhã e passearam pela praia até a hora do almoço, que foi ali mesmo, depois de um descanso passaram a mergulhar no mar, para fazer amor na areia da praia, assistiram ao por do sol juntos, Hinata tentou gravar o Maximo que podia em sua memória, aquilo nunca iria sair de sua memória.

\- Hinata - chamou ele quando ela olhava o horizonte perdida em seus pensamentos.

\- Oi?

\- O que foi? - perguntou se sentando ao seu lado na areia.

\- Apenas pensando, é tudo tão... Lindo, o dia foi maravilhoso... Eu... - as lagrimas saíram sem pedir, Itachi a abraçou tentando consolá-la.

\- Hinata não tenha medo, eu... - ele a fez encará-lo. - eu te amo.

\- Oh Itachi... - chorou mais o abraçando forte. - também te amo...

Hinata e Itachi voltaram para casa principal à noite, depois de mais uma noite de amor, no dia seguinte eles partiram para a cidade, Hinata já havia tomado a decisão, iria colocar o ponto final naquela historia, não podia, mas enganá-lo. Itachi deixou Hinata em casa e partiu para o seu apartamento, Hinata entrou em sua casa e desabou em choro, era o fim de um caso que podia dar certo, se não havia mentido.

Hinata acordou com dor de cabeça de tanto chorar, depois de uma noite mal dormida e de muito choro, ainda não se sentia bem, tomou o café sem sentir o gosto mesmo, tomou banho e se trocou, quando estava indo para cozinha a campainha tocou.

\- Itachi? - falou o viu parado em sua porta.

\- Olá. -falou dando um beijo nela e ir entrando. - achei melhor vim te buscar.

\- Para?

\- Rsrs como assim para? Ainda é minha assistente. - falou ele sorrindo. - pelo jeito ia da cano em mim hoje não? - falou olhando para ela, vestida de um modo que sempre ia para a faculdade.

\- Err..Itachi... - começou a falar. - eu preciso falar uma coisa para você.

\- Fale, estou todo ouvido - falou se sentando. - e antes gostaria de dizer,que fica mais bonita assim, natural e de jeans.

\- Você não ta facilitando... - falou tentando controlar as lagrimas.

\- Ok eu me calo - falou fazendo um x com os dedos na boca, então o celular dele tocou. - acho que terei que atender.

\- Ta bem. - ele sorriu pegou o celular e foi atender lá no quarto.

Hinata tentou se controlar, iria contar a verdade para ele, iria abrir o jogo, se ele fosse saber da verdade que seja pela sua boca. A campainha tocou quando ele ainda estava no quarto, nervosa atendeu a porta e quase cai para trás quando Ino e Sakura entrou no apartamento.

\- Como você pode cair na dele! - berrou Sakura.

\- Sakura, acho que...

\- Você tem idéia do que fez Hinata? Colocou o plano por água a baixo, está apaixonada por ele, e ele nem sabe que você tem mentido esse tempo todo. - Hinata ficou pálida, sabia que ele estava no outro cômoda e estaria ouvindo tudo.

\- Tsunade está uma fera, ta querendo a matéria para ontem Hinata, e você nem se quer ainda deu um fora nele. - falou Ino, então Hinata viu Itachi se aproximar, olhava para ela incrédulo.

\- Itachi eu... - Sakura e Ino se viraram e quase gritaram quando o viram.

\- Você... - falou olhando para Sakura - vocês duas...eu ouvi direito?

\- Itachi eu posso explicar... - tentou falar Hinata desesperada.

\- Explicar o que? Que mentiu para mim esse tempo todo? Que me fez... Fez-me, meu Deus. - passou a mão nervosa pelos cabelos, tentando se controlar.

\- É isso ai. - falou Sakura olhando para Itachi. - você usou-me como bem entendeu, e me dispensou, agora me diz como se sente sendo você usado?

\- Sakura não por favor. - falou Hinata chorando,

\- Então desde o começo era um plano, uma vingança estúpida! - gritou ele irritado. - apenas para questão de orgulho ferido!

\- Quantas mulheres você usou e dispensou isso é por todas nos. - falou Sakura, Itachi olhou para ela com raiva.

\- Espero que sua vingança esteja sendo doce o bastante... - falou agora olhando com desprezo para Hinata. - espero que todas vocês estejam felizes, pelo papel idiota desse besta aqui.

Itachi lançou um ultimo olhar de pura decepção para Hinata e saiu do apartamento, Sakura ria contente, Ino olhava a morena confusa, Hinata então saiu correndo trás dele. O encontrou antes de entrar no carro.

\- Itachi por favor, deixe-me explicar... - falou antes que ele abrisse a porta do carro.

\- Explicar o que? - falou virando-se para ele. - de como mentiu para mim, de como fez me sentir? De como me fez de idiota?!

\- Eu peço perdão, eu queria acabar com isso, quando comecei a sentir que estava gostando de você de verdade... - ele riu sem vontade.

\- Quando descobriu que estava gostando de mim de verdade? Me diz o que você falou para mim que seja verdade? Contou mentiras e mais mentiras, como acha que algo em você seja verdadeiro.

\- O que disse ontem...eu te amo...isso é verdade... - falou desesperada.

\- Acho que de todas as mentiras que me contou, as quais não faço idéia quais seja, acho que essa é a maior de todas. - falou ele completamente frio. - Mentiras são sempre mentiras, não importa se mentiu por medo, ou necessidade, coisas que não encaixa na sua situação...

\- Eu...Itachi me perdoe...eu jamais quis provocar algo...

\- Mais uma mentira para sua coleção... - falou dando as costas e indo para o carro, mas parou e falou com toda frieza possível. - eu abrir meu coração para você acha que era diferente dessas mulheres que saia, e vejo que é todas iguais, ou pior, é da mesma laia que Konan. - sem falar mais nada entrou no carro e saiu cantando pneu ali.

Hinata chorando se sentou na calçada e abraçou os próprios joelhos, agora se sentia a pior das criaturas, tinha perdido a único homem quem havia amado de verdade.

Passou um mês desde que Itachi havia descoberto toda a verdade, Hinata não escreveu a matéria, Ino tentou ajudá-la falando com Tsunade, mas Hinata não estava ligando para isso, nada mais importava.

\- Como assim não importa? Não é seu sonho? - perguntou Ino quando ela falou que pedia demissão da editora.

\- Isso que ouviu, não quero saber, mas disso. - falou saindo da sala, deixando a loira com lagrimas nos olhos.

\- O que deu nela? - perguntou o ruivo entrando na sala, olhou para a loira. - o que aconteceu loira?

\- Uma historia de amor que começou com mentiras, e terminou em profundas magoas. - falou se sentando na sua cadeira e tentando não chorar.

Hinata chegou em casa sem animo para fazer nada, olhou em volta e sentiu vazia, havia vivido momentos felizes, agora tinha que suportar aquele buraco que havia em seu peito. Foi até o quarto e ligou o computador, abriu pagina que escrevera a matéria sobre Itachi, sem do apagou tudo e voltou a escrever diferente.

**_Uma historia de um amor perdido pela mentira...  
O que podemos dizer sobre as mentiras contadas em alguns relacionamentos?  
Como um simples sentimento de vingança pode arruinar uma vida.  
Essa historia a seguir é sobre uma mulher, que viveu uma experiência ruim em sua vida, havia se fechado para o amor e foi jogada no olho do furação pelo desejo de vingança._**

Hinata não parou de escrever até ter terminado, imprimiu as folhas e colocou no plástico, no dia seguinte seria o ultimo dia da entrega do trabalho da faculdade, colocou o trabalho lá e voltou para casa.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

* * *

_**Olá Minna-san ^^  
Obrigado pelos comentários...  
**_

Espero que gostem até o próximo capitulo ^.~


	10. Sempre dá para recomeçar

_**Disclaimer: Naruto e seu personagens não me pertence, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

**_Capitulo 10: _****_Sempre da para recomeçar..._**

Passou mais um mês desde que aconteceu tudo aquilo, Hinata tentava continuar sua vida, mas era difícil, Ino a tentava consolá-la, Sakura tentava animá-la mas era como se aquela Hinata tivesse ido embora com a mentira.

\- Quando vai ser a formatura? - perguntou Ino um dia quando tomavam café na lanchonete de sempre.

\- Sábado que vem. - falou Hinata sem muita importância.

\- E decidiu o que fará depois? - perguntou Sakura.

\- Acho que vou voltar para casa. - confessou a morena. - há anos que meu pai anda me pedindo para volta.

\- Mas Hinata pensei que adorasse a cidade, seu pai mora no interior... - falou a loira tentando tirar essa idéia da cabeça da amiga.

\- Sei, mas não da pra ficar aqui...não por enquanto. - as duas se olharam e não disseram nada.

A noite quando Hinata lia um livro sobre o jornalismo, com a TV ligada ouviu algo que a fez ficar mas triste.

\- **_Parece senhoras e senhores que o herdeiro Sasuke Uchiha irá se casar no mês que vem, assim assumindo o legado dos Uchihas em Konoha, enquanto seu irmão Itachi Uchiha irá cuidar da empresa recém aberta em Nova York..._**\- então ele apareceu na TV, estava como sempre, lindo e impecável, igual quando o conheceu, frio e indiferente.

\- **_Acho que Sasuke tem grande qualificação para assumir a empresa aqui, fico feliz por ter uma oportunidade de trabalhar no país que nasci, gosto de Nova York, e acho que é um ótimo lugar para recomeçar tudo. _** \- dava a entrevista, sem agüentar mais desligou a TV foi dormi.

A semana passou rápido e sem mas nenhum acontecimento, Hinata já havia comprado a passagem para a casa só de ida, colocou o apartamento para alugar e empacotou algumas coisas, na sexta a noite antes da formatura, Sakura e Ino tentaram levar Hinata para algum lugar para comemorar, mas a morena recusou e ficou em casa, no seu quarto deitada na cama olhava a bata da formatura, quantas vezes sonhara em estar se formando, achava que será o dia mais feliz de sua vida, porém não conseguia sentir nada, apenas um vazio, chorou novamente e tentou dormir.

No dia seguinte a formatura foi no clube da cidade, a noite, Sakura e Ino estava sentadas no meio de vários pais e amigos dos formandos, o reitor falava sobre a longa jornada que eles enfrentaram, e das batalhas vencidas e perdidas, então um dos alunos escolhidos como orador fez um discurso lindo, Hinata apenas aplaudiu.

\- Agora vamos chamar os formandos. - falou o reitor. - Amanda Borges...

\- Uhullllll - um grupo de pessoas aplaudia e assoviavam quando cada aluno ia sendo chamado.

\- Hinata Hyuuga. - chamou o reitor, Ino e Sakura gritavam animadamente, Hinata sorriu fracamente e voltou ao seu lugar. - A todos os formandos meus parabéns!

\- Viva! - todos jogaram os chapéus para cima.

Hinata encontrou as amigas na mesa numero 4, Ino estava com um vestido azul longo, e Sakura com vestido preto.

\- Meu parabéns Hinata. - falou Ino a abraçando.

\- Obrigada...

\- Agora temos uma amiga jornalista profissional. - falou Sakura rindo,

\- Querida ainda não, mas quando ela se contrata ai sim será profissional. - falou Ino zoando com Sakura.

\- Ah cala a boca oxigenada. - Hinata riu.

\- Obrigada meninas...não sei o que seria de mim sem vocês duas. - abraçou as duas e chorou.

\- Vai mesmo embora? - perguntou Ino na ultima tentativa de mudar a idéia da amiga.

\- Sim, parto hoje a noite. - Ino olhou para Sakura e a puxou de lado quando Hinata estava distraída.

\- Que foi oxigenada? - falou Sakura quando a loira a puxou.

\- Temos que ajudar eles voltarem Sakura.

\- Como que é? Ele é mau... - Ino a encarou irritada.

\- Sakura, ela o ama de verdade, e você para ele foi apena um caso, ela está sofrendo por sua culpa.

\- Minha culpa? - perguntou irritada.

\- Sim, se não tivesse colocado essa idéia de vingança na cabeça, claro não foi só sua culpa, mais de nos duas, temos que fazer algo, não quero que Hinata seja infeliz por minha culpa.

\- E o que podemos fazer?

\- Vamos falar com ele...vamos tentar abrir os olhos dele. - Ino falou determinada.

Na segunda-feira Ino e Sakura foram até a empresa de Itachi, tiveram que esperar meia hora até poder subir e mais meia hora sem saber se iria ou não conseguir falar com Itachi.

\- Mas é urgente. - falou a loira para Julies.

\- Ele está em reunião agora, terá que esperar. - falou com ar de brava.

\- Então eu esperarei, não sairei daqui até conseguir falar com ele! - falou a loira voltando a se sentar ao lado de Sakura e cruzar as pernas.

Estava ficando impaciente pela demora, fazia mais de meia hora que estava ali, Sakura varias vezes falou em ir embora, porém a loira era persistente, quando a porta da sala de Itachi se abriu a loira se colocou de pé.

\- Obrigado pela cooperação, Sr. Hatake - falou para um homem com uma roupa azul e cabelos brancos, porém novo de mas para ser velho. - entrarei em contado assim que possível.

\- Ok, até mais. - falou entrando no elevador, então Itachi se virou e viu Sakura.

\- O que faz aqui? - perguntou sem se importar se estava sendo mal educado ou não.

\- Gostaríamos de falar com você. - foi Ino quem respondeu.

\- Mas não tenho nada para falar com vocês, agora se me derem...

\- Olha eu sei que deve ter sido difícil descobrir que tudo era mentira... - falou Ino sem importar estar falando no corredor. - acontece que Hinata sempre tentou fazer Sakura desistir da idéia, mas ela colocou-se no lugar dela...por que é isso que amigas fazem...

\- Ah só por isso pode passar por cima de tudo e todos? - perguntou se virando para a loira.

\- Não vou dizer que isso seja uma desculpa, mas Hinata entrou nisso porque insistimos, o sonho dela era ser jornalista, estava cursando a faculdade, trabalhava na editora da revista Konoha Gril, ela colocou o emprego em risco por causa da matéria, e no final desistiu de tudo, por que se apaixonou de verdade por você.

\- E acha que isso é suficiente para perdoá-la por me fazer de idiota? - perguntou ele irritado.

\- Não claro que não, apenas estamos tentando fazer os dois perceberem que todos erram, é do seres humanos errar, e é somos diferente de animais por saber perdoar, Hinata e você estão sofrendo por que querem, se deixasse esse orgulho de lado, se deixasse as mentiras no passado...se deixasse o passado no passado, talvez pudessem ter um futuro juntos.

\- Como ter algo em cima de mentiras? Nenhum relacionamento é construído em cima de mentiras. - Sakura que até agora não falou nada falou.

\- Nem tudo era mentira, o modo como ela agia com você é a Hinata verdadeira, o que ela mentiu foi apenas o currículo, mentiu que fazia faculdade de secretariado entre essas mentiras bobas, mas quando ela falava com você, às coisas que diziam que sentia isso não eram mentiras.

\- Não posso acreditar, não da, mas para acreditar. - falou Itachi sem nenhuma emoção na voz.

\- Então talvez você não a mereça de verdade. - falou Sakura olhando para Ino. - vamos Ino, alguém que é incapaz de enxergar a verdade nisso tudo, não é digno de ter Hinata.

Ino encarou Sakura e depois Itachi, ele apenas a encarava sem falar nada, Sakura foi embora acompanhada por Ino, Itachi ficou olhando para a porta digerindo as palavras de Sakura. Imagens de Hinata veio a mente, momentos que eles viveram, cada palavras que ela disse, a cada gesto, como podia acreditar quando tudo mostrava ao contrario?

Na hora de ir embora Itachi passou na mesa de Julies para dar a agenda e falar as ultimas ordens, afinal estava indo para Nova York.

\- Bem espero que Sasuke seja um bom patrão para você. - falou quando se despedia.

\- Melhor que o senhor impossível, - ele sorriu - faça uma boa viajem senhor.

\- Obrigado, se cuida. - foi até o elevador e apertou o botão.

\- Senhor esqueci de entregar isso. - falou Julies indo entregar um pedaço de papel. - aquela mulher loira deixou antes de ir embora.

Itachi pegou o papel e o elevador abriu entrou e olhou o que estava escrito.

**_Olhe para o seu coração e diz se ele acredita ou não na verdade que tem nas mãos._**

Os: Hinata está na casa do pai no Interior de Konoha, não vai lá se não tiver disposto a perdoá-la.

* * *

_**Olá Minna-san ^^  
Obrigado pelos comentários...  
**_

Espero que tenham gostado e aguardem o próximo capitulo que será o ultimo ^.~


	11. Ouvindo a voz do coração

_**Disclaimer: Naruto e seu personagens não me pertence, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

**_Capitulo 11: _****_Ouvindo a voz do coração..._**

Já fazia uma semana que Hinata estava na casa de seu pai, um homem simples e firme nos costumes, tinha uma pequena casa no interior de Konoha, onde plantava pequenos vegetais para sobreviver com o pouco que vendia, Hinata passou a ajudar o pai.

\- Acha mesmo que da tirar boa mercadoria pai? - perguntou quando ajudava o pai a plantar as sementes.

\- Não sei, mês passado colhemos duas cestas de vegetais, nos rendeu 100 Iyens. - Hinata riu.

\- Ok vou tentar colher mais esse mês. - falou começando a arrumar a terra.

A noite ficava com o pai na sala, Hanabi que era sua irmã mais nova chegava em casa só a noite, ela trabalhava "cidade" do interior, era um emprego azoavel o que ganhava ajudava o pai e comprava suas coisas,

\- Se quiser posso arranjar algo para você irmã. - falou uma noite quando as duas conversavam.

\- Tudo bem. - sorriu. - está cada vez mais bonita sabia irmã?

\- Rsrs é o que os meninos falam. - as duas riram então Hanabi contou sobre os casos amorosos que tinha.

Na ultima semana do mês quando chegou o dia de colher os vegetais, o tempo mudou, passou de um tempo seco para um tempo chuvoso e fortes ventos.

\- Se continuar desse jeito, vamos perder tudo. - falou o pai tentando sair no meio da chuva para salvar a plantação.

\- Papai não adianta, se tirar agora, irá perde-las do mesmo jeito. - segurou Hinata o velho que tentava de todos os jeitos.

\- Hanabi ainda não chegou...deve estar presa na cidade. - falou o velho vendo que a filha tinha razão.

\- Sim...vou ligar para ela. - falou Hinata pegando o celular e discando o numero da irmã.

O telefone só chamava e a tempestade só aumentava, até a energia acabar, Hinata tentou achar velas ou lanternas, até o celular tocar.

\- Alô Hanabi? - um barulho de chuva e gritos eram ouvidos.

\- _Hina...ta...estou prensa no carro...estávamos indo para casa...quando o carro atolou no meio da pista...o rio ta aumentando...precisa ligar para a polic... _\- a ligação caiu.

\- Quem era?

\- Papai fique aqui, ligue para a policia, Hanabi e uma amiga estão presa dentro do carro, perto do rio, disse que a água ta aumentando rápido. - falou pegando a chave do carro e a capa de chuva.

\- E você vai aonde?

\- Vou tentar salvar minha irmã. -falou saindo correndo até o carro.

Hinata sabia que era loucura que com aquele tempo seria quase impossível achar alguém, teria sorte se não se perdesse também ou pior morresse. Corria o mais que podia, a estrada de lama estava ruim, ao dobrar a esquina podia ver o rio que cortava a pequena cidade, estava forte e aumentava o nível rapidamente. Parou antes da ponte, e viu o carro que Hanabi estava, acelerou e passou rápido pela ponte, desceu do carro e correu até onde Hanabi estava.

\- Estão bem? - falou quando ela e a amiga descia do carro.

\- Sim, agente tentou de todos os jeitos sair... - chorava a menina.

\- Tudo bem, vamos antes que seja impossível de passar pela ponte. - entraram no carro e Hinata deu a partida.

A água do rio já estava na ponte logo seria impossível passar, respirou fundo e pisou no acelerador, o carro cantou pneu, por um instante pensou que iria atolar, mas correu em direção a ponte. Hinata rezava para conseguir, quando o carro morreu no meio da ponte.

\- Droga... - gritou a morena tentando ligar o carro.

\- Hinata agente vai morrer... - falava Hanabi.

\- Não...anda pega. - então a amiga de Hanabi gritou quando a água aumentava mais e mais. - vamos ter que ir andando, anda.

\- Ficou maluca? A água vai puxar agente...

\- Não se irmos rápido. - falou abrindo a porta,. - Hanabi segura a mão da sua amiga e corre as duas ok?

\- Ta...- as duas deram as mãos e contaram até três, então correram, quase caíram mais conseguiram chegar do outro lado, -venha Hinata!

\- Certo... - então o carro balançou a ponte estava se partindo - droga...

\- Hinata! - berrava a irmã, Hinata conseguiu subir no teto o carro.

\- Vão embora...saiam daqui antes que o rio leve-as...tenta achar alguém. - gritava se segurando no carro.

Hanabi saiu correndo e sumiu de vista Hinata tremia de frio, a água cada vez, mas forte e aumentando, um barulho de congelar os ossos se ouviu, a ponte estava sendo levada, e ela estava nela, seria que o fim dela seria desse jeito? Grande forma de morrer, salvando a irmã e não conseguindo se salvar, riu tentando não pensar.

\- Uma vida por outra. - falou quando ouviu, mas um barulho.

Fechou os olhos e tentou não pensar naquele momento, tentou se desligar em como seria o fim, outro barulho, agora a água alcançou a porta do carro, outro barulho, tentou lembrar algo bom, algo que seria forte o bastante para ela não sentir dor.

\- Hinata! - ouviu o grito da Irmã.

Outro barulho dessa vez a água já estava quase nas janelas, o tremor, seria tremor da morte ou do frio, não sabia dizer, então ouvi vários gritos, não abriu os olhos sabia o que iria acontecer, então o carro balançou e antes que caísse na água algo a puxou, mas talvez fosse impressão não sabia dizer a vista saiu de foco e a escuridão a acolheu.

Fazia dois dias que Hinata estava desacordada, havia batido a cabeça com força em uma pedra quando caiu no rio, a irmã e o pai não saia de perto da filha, Hanabi ainda muito abalada estava em choque. Quando estava no terceiro dia ela abriu os olhos, olhou em volta e viu que não tinha morrido.

\- Ótimo... - com dificuldade, se mexeu fazendo a enfermeira correr para vê-la.

\- Não se mexa moça, - falou desligando os aparelhos - vou chamar o medico.

Hinata reconheceu o lugar estava no hospital local, sorriu ao lembrar do idota ato heróico, colocou a mão na cabeça e sentiu uma pontada, até o medico entrar.

\- veja se não é nossa heroína. - falou o velho e antigo amigo de Hinata.

\- Shino, pensei que estaria em um hospital de verdade. - ele riu e a examinou.

\- Parece que está bem, já está até fazendo piadinhas . - ela riu. - bem vou chamar alguém da família.

\- Obrigada. - Shino saiu deixando Hinata pensar em tudo que tinha acontecido havia nascido de novo.

Sorriu ao lembrar da cena, como tinha sido tão burra a ponto de enfrentar a correnteza sozinha? Tinha que achar a pessoa que a tirará da água, tinha a vida para agradecer. Quando a porta abriu sorriu já vendo o rosto de preocupado do pai e o rosto choroso da irmã, mas se espantou ao ver Itachi a encarando.

\- O. o que...que faz aqui... - gaguejou - ou talvez seja mesmo um deliro de última hora... será que isso é morrer?

\- Parece que a batida da cabeça foi forte demais, deve ter afetado o celebro dela. - falou Hanabi entrando logo em seguida. - Ai irmã como temi que fosse ultima vez que te visse.

\- Ai exagerada. - falou tentando não olhar para o moreno que continuava perto da porta sem nada dizer. - onde ta papai?

\- Passou mal quando Shino falou que você tinha acordado. - falou a irmã rindo. - acho que foi muita emoção.

\- Rsrs, mas algo serio? - perguntou preocupada tentando se levantar da cama.

\- Claro que não, sabe que papai finge ser durão, mas na verdade é uma manteiga derretida. - as duas riram então Hanabi olhou para Itachi. - acho que vocês têm muito que conversar.

Ela saiu do quarto sorrindo, Hinata apenas observou a menina ir, Itachi se aproximou da cama, seus olhos estavam fundos, os cabelos sempre arrumados agora estavam desalinhados.

\- O que faz aqui em Koni? - perguntou quebrando o silencio.

\- Uma pessoa quem eu dei a chave do meu coração fugiu para cá... - começou ele rouco - vim tentar recuperá-la, e a quase pedir por demorar tanto tempo para aceitar a verdade.

\- Co...como?

\- Ino e Sakura foram falar comigo, falar que tudo tinha sido plano de Sakura, e que você fez isso apenas por amizade, claro que isso não justifica, mas Sakura falou algo que depois de muito relutar eu aceitei, nenhuma mentira que você disse te vez parecer ou igual as mulheres que disse que era. - falou ele se aproximando mais da cama. - quando vi eu já estava pedido sem você, decidir então seguir o conselho da sua amiga, seguir a voz do meu coração.

\- E o que ela dizia? - Hinata perguntou segurando as lagrimas.

\- Ela havia se calado...pois a voz do meu coração só conversa comigo quando estou com você. - ela sorriu e chorou ao mesmo tempo, ele então tocou na mão. - quando encontrei Hanabi aquele dia na estrada logo pensei que seria você, meu coração gritava, então quando te vi naquele carro, quase sendo levada pela água, eu sentir que como fui injusto com você...e quando caiu na água não pensei duas vezes em te tirar dali, achei que tivesse morrido...sentir um medo nunca sentido antes... - ele se ajoelhou ao lado da cama e pegou a mão dela. - igual aquele dia da janela, achei que iria ter perde para sempre.

\- Você podia ter morrido também...tinha que ter pensando... - tentou falar em tom de nervosa, mas estava feliz demais.

\- Se morresse para te salvar, eu morria feliz...Hinata me perdoa por tudo que falei...

\- Xiii - ela o calou com o dedo indicado nos lábios. - vamos esquecer o passado, e tentar fazer o presente melhor, para que no futuro esteja maravilhoso.

\- Só se aceitar ser minha esposa? - Hinata o encarou espantada ele sorriu. - não quero perder mais nenhum minuto sem você, do jeito que você é sempre em perigo.

Os dois sorriram e então Itachi a beijo delicado, pois ela ainda estava de cama. Hinata recebeu alta depois daquele dia, e voltou para casa do pai, lá apresentou Itachi para a família, que o recebeu de braços abertos, e marcaram o casamento ali mesmo.

Dois meses depois no dia do casamento Hinata entrou na igreja vestida de noiva e de damas de honras Ino e Sakura, Itachi voltou a morar em Konoha onde junto do irmão irá comandar a empresa da família. Hinata conseguiu publicar sua matéria no melhor jornal da cidade e com o que escreveu para a faculdade, publicou um livro, contando a historia deles, claro mudando os nomes e acrescentando, mas algumas coisas.

**_Fim!_**

* * *

**_Olá Minna-san o/  
Está ai mais uma fic finalizada, espero que tenham gostado, foi curtinha (+/-) mas foi legal de fazer  
Posso dizer que já tem uma pronta para ser publicada, na verdade tem duas, quero saber de quem vocês preferem_**

**_SakuraXKakashi (é a minha primeira fic deles)  
HinataXItachi (de novo, mas essa eu devo dizer que amei muito de fazer *-*)_**

**_Então o que vcs acham?_**

**_Espero vê-los nas próximas, beijoss até o/_**


End file.
